Behind Blue Eyes
by GodsOfEgypt09
Summary: When draco meets Hermione in the woods behind his house after being beaten what will happen? Hermione becomes Draco's lifewraft. Will they be allowed to be together when they finally tell Draco's parents. This is the story of how Draco, Hermione, and his family become closer once some shocking news is revealed about Hermione. Leading to more revelations. Orginally a song fic.
1. Explanations

Author's Note- This is kinda like a songfic I guess. I don't usually like songfics, but this song was just perfect for Draco. If you like it tell me. I may make it an actual story if you do. The song is Behind Blue Eyes by The Who covered by Limp Bizkit. Check out the song it's amazing. Anyway here goes. I forgot to say I left out on verse in the song just because it didn't fit.

Behind Blue Eyes

"A filthy Mudbood received an O in Ancient Ruins. Why didn't you?" Lucius Malfoy screamed. Waving the copy of Hermoine Grangers final exams in my face.

"I only got an E. It's not that bad." I mumbled. It was after all the second highest grade you could receive.

"Don't mumble to me. Tell me what you said." he demanded, slamming me into the wall.

Sucking in a deep breath to calm myself I repeated, "I only got and E. It's not that terrible."

"The hell it isn't. She is a mudblood. You're a pureblood, Draco. They can't be better in school than you!" he yelled.

"Whatever." I spat at him.

Breaking free of his grasp I turned and walked away.

His arm was around me in a matter of seconds, pulling me back and throwing me against the wall. He swung his cane back, and brought it down on the side of my face.

I didn't flinch away from his abuse. Too use to the feel of the cane over all these years to actually feel the pain that came with it. Every time Granger had beat me in a class Lucius would punish me with the cane.

He even put the Cruciatus curse on me in fifth year when she got more O's than me on our O.W.L.'s. That was the first time he used the spell. After that he used it more often. We he got angry, or if he drunk to much Firewhiskey. Narcissa always tried to slip me some ice for the swelling.

After too many doses of that I learn real quick how to heal cuts and reduce swelling. I had now learned so many healing spells that I could be a healer after school. Only had one more year left.

"Do not disrespect me. Do you understand?" Lucius growled.

Looking him dead in the eye I shoved him off me. Grabbing my guitar I stomped out the house. I slammed the wooden door as hard as I could. That was probably a little to far, but I didn't care. Who the hell cares if he hits me again?

Strolling through the orchard to the woods that surround the Malfoy Manner. I tuning my guitar as I went.

Reaching my destination, a large Willow tree hidden away from the sight of the house, I climbed up. Snuggling into the thick branch behind me.

I strummed the guitar before playing the song I wrote. Soft and quiet, something to calm me down.

"Nice song. Didn't know you played. Seems different from the Malfoy I though I knew." a voice said.

My eyes snapped open, searching the ground for the source of the voice.

I spotted her leaning against the tree in front of me. A book was in her hand, and curly hair blew in the summer wind.

"What are you doing her Mudblood?" I snarled at her.

"I could say the same for you seeing as I only live a mile away." she said coldly.

"This happens to be my property, Granger." I smirked, watching her eyes flicker, and a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Still I don't see how that gives you the right to yell at me." she replied, gaining her confidence back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again. This time I was actually interested in why the Hermoine Granger, of all people, was in my favorite area.

"I come here all the time now that my family and I moved. I like to study here. It's very peaceful. Why do you come here?" she asked me. Looking me in the eye with her chocolate brown ones.

"I come here to cool off. Calm down before I end up getting myself killed." I answered. _"Wait why am I answering Granger?_" I questioned myself.

"Don't see how you could get yourself killed. Your a Pureblood with a perfect family. Not a Mudblood like me. I have to watch out for damn Deatheaters all the time." She yelled.

Anger flared up inside of me. She didn't know me. She couldn't say those things. Grabbing onto the branch in front of me I swung down, landing right in her face.

"You don't know me, Granger. You don't know a thing. You think I have the perfect life do you? Well, I don't. My own father is a Deatheather for shits sake. I get beat every holiday and summer I come home because of you!" I snarled.

She stood there speechless for minutes letting me cool down. Taking deep breaths I slowly regained my calm, collected self. Composing my feature so no emotions showed through.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry. Why. . . Why do you get beaten?" She whispered.

Taking a step back from her, and sitting down at the base of the tree. Running my hands through me hair I looked up at her and began.

"It's not really your fault really. My father believes that I must do better in all my classes than you. He only cares because your not a Pureblood, so that means you can't receive higher marks than me. Anytime I get any marks lower than your's I get a taste of the cane. He hit me earlier after he saw our final exam grades." I explained without looking at her.

"Oh I'm sorry. I never would have guessed. You hide it so well." she said moving closer to sit beside me. I sighed scooting over to make room.

We sat in silence thinking about everything before she spoke up. "How long has this been going on?" she asked.

"Since I was about four. If you mean the abuse." I answered with a shrug.

"And your mother just let this happen. Didn't she say anything?" she questioned. I could see her brow furrow in though.

"She couldn't do anything to stop him. When I was younger she would try to help me, but when my father caught her he would hit her too. As I got older I learned healing spells so she couldn't get hurt again trying to help me." I explained.

She relaxed into the tree. A little peace in mine that my mother didn't leave her son take the abuse alone.

"That's nice. Do you like healing?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. I know a lot now. I use to get lessons from Madam Profrey." I told her.

"I considered asking her for lessons last year." she said.

"Well, maybe when we go back next for seventh year we can take lessons together." I suggested.

Her hand flew to her crest and she began to fake choke. "Did the one and only Draco Malfoy just ask Hermoine Granger to take the same private lesson with him?" she gasped.

"I was being friendly that's all." I defended throwing my hands up in defeat.

She laughed at my responses. Her laugh sounded like bells ringing. I became mesmerized by her smile and the way her eyes sparkled. _"What the hell Malfoy you don't like Granger, or did I? She was very smart and beautiful. Her long bushy curls were no longer bushy, but soft and silky. I could imagine running my hands through them. . . No, snap out of it Malfoy._" I said to myself.

"Draco are you there?" she asked waving a hand in my face.

"What?  
Yeah. Um... Did you just call me Draco?" I asked confused yet silently happy.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's your name though why wouldn't I use it?" she asked confused by my statement.

"It just that you've never called me by my first name, it's always Malfoy." I answered.

"Well then Draco, why don't you call me Hermione." She said extending her hand toward me.

Taking her hand in mine and shaking it I said, "Nice to meet you Hermoine."

"A pleasure to meet you too Draco." she smiled. I smiled back.

"Draco will you listen to this song for me." she said pulling out a small, metal rectangle.

"Um...Sure. What is that?" I answered.

"It is an iPod. A muggle invention that lets you listen to music.

Scrolling down on the screen she found the song she was looking for. She press play and the song began.

The lyrics were just screaming my life. Nobody knew what it was like to be me. Hermoine said it herself. She though I was the bad guy. That I had a perfect life when in reality nobody understands me. The song was called Behind Blue Eyes if that was enough, for my eyes were blue.

I can never let anyone see my pain. The song said nobody knew what it's like to be hated, but I did. Only a handful of people liked me, and they weren't the ones I wanted to like me, to love me. No I was forced to tell lies to the people I wish were my friends. Like Hermoine. I had always likes her, but my father said I couldn't associate with Mudbloods. So I didn't.

Nobody knew how I felt. I was locked up in a cell. My life was being laid out before me, and I hated it. My father was to blame. If it wasn't for him being a Deatheater I wouldn't have to lie about who I am as a person. I couldn't have to be so cruel and cold.

My father made me like this. Beating me since I was four. How am I expected to grow up normally with that kind of abuse. I was mistreated beond repair. Defeated just like the song said. Nobody ever said they were sorry.

I hated the world for what my father had done. I hated my screwed up life. Lonely without anyone to confide in. Alway trapped in my cell alone. Never escaping the pain and lies that was my life.

"Thank you." I whispered when the song was over.

"You're welcome. If you need anything tell me." she said.

"Okay, I love the song. It means more to me than you think." I whispered.

"It's getting dark. I must get home soon, or my parents will worry." she said standing up.

"Yup it is." I said regretfully. She pulled me up after her.

"Hey we could meet here tomorrow at noon to study or something. That is if you want?" I asked, coming up with a reason to see her again. To get a little relief for the pain.

"Sure." she answered after a second.

"See you then." She called turning to leave.

"See you, Hermoine." I said after her.

I watched her go until she was out of sight. Smiling I strolled back to the manor feel much better than when I had left.

"What's happening to you? Falling for Granger. Wow." I whispered to myself, snickering lightly.

Author's Note- don't forget to tell me if you eant it to become a longer story. Reveiw. Favorite. Follow.


	2. Ironic

Author's Note- For your pleasure and mine I have decided to make this more than a songfic. Thanks to Mkcoy12345678910 and jodeisnotmyname13 for favoriting this story within thirty minutes of it being up. Love to two. Thanks to anyone else that as reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. Means a lot.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter all rights to J.K.. I"m hust useing the characters like when you play fantasy football.

Chapter 2 Ironic

I went to the woods half an hour before I was suppose to meet Hermoine. Lucius had been just as mad as I though he would be. I was more than happy to get out of the house away from him.

He gave me a five minute dose of the Cruciatus Curse last night when I got in. After that I was sent to my room without food. The food thing didn't bother me seeing as you don't have much of an appetite after being tortured. Just saying.

After I went to my room I downloaded the song on my iPod. I listened to it the entire night until I fell asleep.

I climbed up into my tree and leaned back against the trunk. Propping me feet up before me I opened History of Hogwarts and began reading.

"Hey Draco. What up?" a voiced called below me. I jumped and fell sideways out of the tree. I closed my eyes expecting the painful landing. It didn't come.

"Well, that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." I shrugged.

"That's because you landed on me you dimwit." Hermoine spat.

"Oh! Sorry Hermoine. I didn't mean to you know...land on you." I said opening my eyes.

She was laying on her back and looking at me. I her eyes where so beautiful. I could lose myself in them. Swimming in the pool of chocolate that they were. I smiled thinking about it.

"Um . . . Draco your still on top of me." she gasped. I didn't weigh that much did I?

"I'm laying on top of you Granger. That sounds pretty suggestive." I smirked, wagging my eyebrows.

"Whatever." she said.

I stood up pulling her with me. I caught her shoulders, steadying her as she gained her balance back.

"Thanks." she said blushing.

"Welcome."I said dropping my hands from her shoulders.

We sat up in the tree beside each other. I reopened my book back to the page I was on previously. She did likewise with a potions book. I found it really hard to concentrate. I keep catching myself glance up at her from the corner of my eye.

Putting my book down I shifted to look at her. She sat her book down and looked at me.

"We should play twenty questions." I suggested.

"Sure," she shrugged, "You go first."

"Cheesy question. What is your favorite color. Let me guess red, Miss Gryffindor." I said.

"Actually no. Everyone thinks that, but it's not. My favorite color is ocean blue." She answered simply.

"Gasp! Gryffindor Princess doesn't like red." I joked. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I never liked the color red. Though, everyone else seems to think I do. So every year on Christmas or my Birthday I get red shirts, and red this. I hate it." She complained.

"That sucks." I sighed

"Yup." she said popping the 'p'.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked.

"Am I boring if I say green?"

"Depends on what type of green." she replied.

"The same color green as the moss in the forest."

"There, your not as boring now." she giggled.

"Moving on," I said, "Favorite school year?"

"Third." she said without a thought.

"Me too." I told her.

"That's really fun if you consider the fact that's the year I punched you. No offense, but that is my favorite memory." she said.

"None taken. My favorite memory was when I received my letter to Hogwarts." I replied.

"When I got my letter I was more excited than I had ever been before. My mum and dad were so shocked." she sighed remembering the moment.

"Next question. What is your favorite band?" I questioned her.

"Muse without a doubt. I absolutely love Matthew Bellamy." she answered immediately.

I burst out laughing. Hermoine looked at me quizzically. Raising her eyebrows she pouted, "What so funny. They aren't that bad of a band."

"No it's just that we fought for six years at school, and now here we are laughing and getting along perfectly. Not to mention we have so much in common. It's so ironic. Muse is also my favorite band." I gasped between fits of laughter. Hermoine joined in after she realized I wasn't teasing her.

"What song of theirs do you like most?" she asked.

"Panic Station." I answered.

"Second favorite," she said, "Time is Running Out is better."

"Is not." I defended.

"Is to." she giggled.

"What is your second favorite band?" I asked in defeat. Better to let her win right?

"Three Days Grace. My favorite song from them is On My Own." she said. I watched as she dug in her pocket for something. Finding it she pulled out her blue iPod.

"I download that song you showed me last night on my iPod." I told pointing to the object in her hand.

"Yeah." she said. She scrolled down on the list of songs until she came to the one she wanted.

"Here put this in your ear." she said, handing me a white cord with a knob attached to the end.

I did as she said. She pressed the play button, and the song began playing.

She sang along to the song with her beatiful voice.

"You have quite a nice voice." I told her.

"Thanks Draco. I've never really sung in front of someone before. Not even Harry or Ron." She confessed.

"Well, you're great." I said. Joining her in the next verse of the song.

If anyone could see us we would look like fools. Sitting in a tree singing along as loud as we could to the song. Swinging are tangling feet, and playing air guitar solos.

Again I began laughing as the next song came to and end. This was the best time I've had in about two years. Depressing to think about.

"Do you have Pain on there?" I gestured to the iPod.

"Yup." she said smiling.

A few seconds later the song changed.

We started sing together. We both knew every lyric in the song.

Standing up I jumped out of the tree. I motioned to Hermoine to do the same. She lightly swung from the branch before landing on the balls of her feet beside me.

I placed a spell on the iPod so it would play loudly without the ear buds.

I then proceeded to start dancing along to the beat of the music.

"Join me Granger." I called.

"Your crazy." she laughed.

I grabbed her hands and made her dance. Controlling her like a puppet on strings. I took her right hand in mine and brought it down to her waist in the classic Disco move.

"Draco!" she half laughed, half yelled.

"Hermoine!" I mimicked.

"What are you doing?" she whined.

"Dance Hermoine. What else?" I said innocently.

"That's not dancing. This is." she said breaking free of me, and moving a few steps back.

She began to dance around, doing twirls that sent her curls whirling around her face. She closed her eyes letting the new song that was playing now move her. Matching her I danced along beside her.

When the song came to an end we slumped down into the grass. Looking up at the treetops over us as we caught our breaths.

I glanced over at Hremoine. She seemed to be deep in thought. That or she found the treetops the most puzzling things she had ever seen.

"Draco, do you think it would be childish if we built a house out here. Like a little cottage. That way we can have a place to keep food and the sort when we're out here." she asked looking at me.

After a minute of though I answered her.

"Hell yes! It won't be that hard to build as long as we use magic. Which we can because the Ministry can't detect underage wizardry as long as we are on Malfoy property." I said. Already I was planing it out.

"When do you want to start?" I asked her.

"Now." she grinned.

"Ok, lets go. Where are we going to get the supplies?" I asked Hermoine.

"There is a muggle hardware store not far from here. We can go there." she said.

"Great. First let me go back to the manor. I'll tell my mum I'm going to a friend's place. I'll get us the money we'll need." I told her.

"Fine. Meet me back here. I'll tell my parents the same story. My mum will let me borrow the car. I will drive down the block and park it so she thinks that I left. Then I'll meet you back here." she said.

"Brilliant. See you in a few." I said waving, resisting the urge to hug her goodbye.

"Yah, bye." she replied.

I raced back to the house, and up the stairs to my room. Pocketing a couple hundred dollars in muggle money before going back downstairs.

"I'm going to a friends house. I'll probably be back late." I call to my mum as I walked out the door.

I beat Hermoine back to our designated meeting place. I climbed back into the tree waiting for her. A minute later Hermoine arrived.

"Draco you here?" she called walking underneath the tree I was hiding in.

I leaped down to land behind her silently.

"Of course I am." I whispered in her ear, wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"Merlin's balls you scared me half to death." she said punching me in the shoulder.

"Gosh, Moine that hurt." I laughed while rubbing my pretend sore arm.

"Whatever," she laughed, "Lets go."

Taking my hand she lead me back to where she had park the car.

Author's Note- Hope you like. Review. Favorite. Follow. Love you all. No copyright you whatever intended. Tell me if I need to get rid of something. I hadn't ever done anything like this and don't know all the rules about songfic stuff.


	3. Spider Store

Author's Note- If you have already read this story before now you may need to go back and reread it. I had copy write problems, and had to rewrite part of the first one and a little of the second one. Also there are probably a few mistakes because I typed it without spell check. Anyway I think I fixed all the problems. There is a link on my profile page to the song Behind Blue Eyes.

Chapter 3-

The drive to the muggle store was brisk. Hermoine and I talked and listened to the radio. She knew exactly where to go so we didn't end up lost. If I had been driving we would have been in a dark alley about to be rapped for asking direction. Not that I would need to ask for help. I knew everything. I'm a man, we know everything.

"We're here." Hermoine announced. We pulled into the parking lot and the car lunched to a stop. We climbed out of the minivan, and walked toward the humongous store.

"This store is very unique. Let me explain before we get in, or you will be confused to no end." she said. I nodded.

"There are eight wings that branch of for the main part of the story. If you look at a sky view it would appeared to be a spider. Each branch is for something different. The first branch is for designing your house. There we make blueprints and computer models of the house layout." she explained.

"One question, what is a computer?" I asked.

"Muggle invention. How about when we get in I'll do the work on the computer." she said. I nodded again.

"Next wing is where you buy actual materials to build a house. Like wood, bricks, concrete, tools for building, or anything of the sort. The third section is for flooring, and the fourth section is for paint. There are so many colors you have no idea. It's like Every Flavored Beans. Never ending." she told me as we walked into the store.

I grabbed a map of the build that was on a stand. I flipped through the brochure as she continued to describe the last four sections.

"The fifth wing is for kitchen appliances, counter, backdrops, counter tops, cupboards, and most anything you need in a kitchen. The sixth division is for bathrooms. Again everything you need there. The seventh branch has all types of furniture. Any style. Finally the last branch is for landscaping. All gardening tools, pool things, plants, patios, and such are found there." she finished, sucking in a deep breath.

"Sounds confusing, but cool. Really thought out." I said.

"Yes, they have everything you need in one store. That way you don't have to waste your time driving around town to different shops for every little thing." she said.

"Excuse me Miss. and Mr. may I assist you in any way?" I polite man with graying hair asked.

"Yes, thank you. We are looking to make blueprints for a small cottage." Hermoine smiled to the older man.

"Right this way." he said. He lead us down the first hallway on the right.

We followed behind him into the department of design. Rows of computer lined the walls. In the middle of the room there were shelves of blueprints.

"Wow." I whispered in Hermoine's ear.

"I know. Isn't it great?" she asked.

I nodded and smiled at her.

He set Hermoine up on a computer. I had sat beside her and watched Hermoine work. He taught her how the system worked.

"All you need to do is type in the height and length of the room in this box here. Press this button after you have the flat layout of the room drawled. Then it will make a three dimensional version of the house. You can click here and we will make a blueprint for you. Ask me if you have any questions." he explained. He left us then to work on the house.

"Thank you, sir." Hermoine said.

"Okay. Lets get started. I think we only need a living room, kitchen, and bathroom. We could have a loft with a bedroom too." she said excitedly.

"Sure. I want an open layout though. No rooms with doors except for the bathroom of course." I told her.

"Great I have always wanted a house with a loft." Hermoine said.

"Know how about a small cottage nothing big." I suggested.

"Yup. In the living room we should have a fireplace with bookcases on either side. I want one of the fireplace made from the big stones. I don't like brick." she said.

"Yeah, I hate brick too. It's ugly. Now for size. Since we both want it small, and it is only the two of us I was think seventy times fifty." I said.

"Sounds fine to me. The ceilings are going to have to be at least twenty feet on the side with the loft. Though, we could have the ceiling slope down to ten feet that way we can put a connecting porch outside." she said.

"Good idea. The bathroom only needs to be ten by ten. And the kitchen should be next to it." I said grabbing a piece of paper to quickly sketch out the design.

"Here." I said showing it to her.

"The house is shaped like a rectangle. Tall in the back low in the front where the porch will be. When you first walk in you'll see the stairs leading up to the loft. The loft will run the whole length of the cabin, and will be half the width. The living room will be on the right side. The fireplace against the wall with the book shelves. On the opposite side of the cabin is the kitchen and bathroom. In the left corner the bathroom is tucked in the back. In the front left corner we'll have the kitchen." I explained pointing everything out in the drawling.

"Got it. Now let me do the math, and then all put it in the computer." she said. I watched her as she chewed on her bottom lip as she worked the math out in her head.

"Done." she said leaning back into the swivel chair.

"Got it in the computer? Lets see it." I almost shouted. I was getting so anxious over this clubhouse type of thing I was making with Granger.

"Close your eyes." she said. I did as she said.

"Open." she shrilled.

"Awesome. Lets print this off and get started buying this stuff." I said.

I walked over to the man that had helped us before and asked him to make the blueprint. He went off to copy it for us.

"He is getting the blueprints." I told her.

She smiled as he came back with a copy in his hand.

"Can you show us to structure." she asked. He nodded and we followed him to the next wing.

"You can find the exterior items in this half of the department." he said, showing us down and isle.

We walked in direction he said. We found a catalog with all the exterior items. We sat down at table, and flipped through the pages. We decided to make the cabin out of Red Pine wood. Hermoine found it the prettiest of all the others. For the roofing we picked wooden shakes to add the rustic charm.

I suggested that we make the wainscoting three feet high, and made of stone rocks. Hermoine liked this idea so we also bought the stone rocks along with the other materials.

After making a list of everything we need to purchase we set of to the other side of the department for interior materials. For the flooring and walls we decided to stick with the Red Pine. We order a ten foot high staircase and stairway railings. We then pick of window panes and trimming. Same with the door and the door frame. All in Red Pine.

We put this on the tablet that they had given us to keep track of the items we ordered. The man then led us to the next department paint.

Getting the paint didn't take long for we only need to paint the bathroom. We choose a dark moss green for the walls and tan for the ceiling. Once again we added it to the tablet and left to the next wing.

Hermoine was ecstatic for the kitchen section. We immediately picked out black and gray granite counter tops. I choose a steel refrigerator, stove and sink.

"I love cooking. We should get and island with bar stools too." she added.

"Okay." I replied. She was a little to happy right now, but I didn't mind it. I loved seeing her smiling and having such a great time.

She picked out cupboards with glass panes that revealed what lay inside them. Which was a nice set of China I had chosen. We then picked out place mats and little kitchen accessories and appliances. Some that I had never even seen before, but Hermoine promised to teach me about.

We left that kitchen branch and went to the bathroom department. I picked out shower curtains that matched the green paint we had purchased earlier. They had a realistic forest print on them. A sink with granite counter tops to match the kitchen, and a claw foot tube. Hermoine bought a few little items for the bathroom as well.

"Only two more." I sighed.

"I know I'm exhausted." she moaned.

The furniture department was the largest of all the branches before. Sections for living rooms, bedrooms, dinning rooms, and offices. There were tons of small items just for decoration. Hermoine bought varies decorative mirrors, clocks, and shelves to decorate the walls.

I picked out a soft, deep brown velvet couch and armchairs. Hermoine found us a beautiful coffee table with a glass top. There were dragons carved into the wood. Matched me perfectly.

We bought a large queen size bed and a brown and light tan comforter for it. We also got moss green curtains for the rest of the house. We picked out lamps and side tables for the living room.

"Last store, praise Merlin." I sighed, raising my hands in the air and then bowing down to the floor.

"Get up before someone thinks your crazy." Hermoine laughed.

"I am crazy, Moine." I told her.

In the landscaping department we bought hanging flower pots for the porch. Hermoine like the large draping ferns so we bought those as well. I picked out circle stepping stone to lead up to the porch. Once that was done we added it to our tablet, and we were finished.

"Hell yes!" I shouted as we left the department.

"Yes, now we only need to pay." she said grabbing my hand and leading me to the checkout area in the center of the store. The lady behind the counter rang up our tablet.

"That will be 6,000 dollars. You sure are buying a lot." she exclaimed.

I fished around in my pocket till I found the money. I look at Hermoine sheepishly and handed it to her. I didn't know how muggle money worked at all. She counted out the bills and handed them to the lady.

"She seems confused that we are paying in cash and not online or something." Hermoine whispered to me.

"Who cares." I whispered back.

"When do you need your purchases shipped?" she asked.

"We are going to take them now. We have friends that are coming to help us. If someone could just drop them off out back that would be great." Hermoine lied.

"Umm...Okay." the lady said even more confused.

She called a man to get a group to bring the things out back. As we turned to leave she called to us, "I think you two make a great couple."

"We're not dating." Hermoine mumbled with a blush.

I laughed. Grabbing her hand I dragged her out of the store and to the car.

She got in the drivers seat and drove us around the store. We parked as the men finished bringing the purchases out. We got out of the car to talk to the man in front.

"It's going to be awhile for our friends to get here. There is no need for you and your men to wait. It could be an hour or so. Thank you for your help." Hermoine said. Making up the excuse for them to leave.

After they left I asked Hermoine, "What was that for Miss. Slytherin? How are we getting all of this home?"

"I had Mr. Weasley put an enlargement charm on the boot of the van last year. Everything will if. Promise me." she answered.

"Okay." I said.

After much effort and time we finished loading all the items into the van. This would have been much easier if we could use magic.

"Lets go Hermoine. I'm exhausted." I sighed leaning into the back of the seat.

"Me too." she said.

The engine rumbled to life, and she back out of the parking lot. It took us a half hour to get back. It was almost sunset by the time we unloaded everything back at the tree.

We place charms to protect the purchases from weather, and make it undetectable from anyone's eyes except ours.

"Why did we decide to build a cabin?" I asked.

"I have not idea. The only good thing is that you know have a place escape from your father, and I have a place to study. Plus it'll be fun to hangout together here." she said.

"I still can't believe we are friends now." I told her.

"Me neither. Wait till I have to tell Harry and Ron. Ron is going to be a have a shitstorm." she laughed.

"Yeah, can I be there when you do?" I asked eagerly.

"Not if you value your life. Ron probable hex you the next world." she giggled.

"On the other hand how 'bout I stay behind." I said with a change of thought.

"You should. Just saying. Well, see you tomorrow. We need to get some serious rest before we start building this." she said.

"No joke. Did I forget to mention I know nothing about construction?" I chuckled.

"Dido." she called walking away.

"Bye, Hermoine!" I laughed.

"Bye, Draco." she called over her shoulder.

Author's Note- Hope you liked. I have a few ideas for magic touches to the cabin. If you have any ideas PM me or tell me about it in the review. I am going to try to draw a picture or get on a website so you can see what the house actually looks like, and the store. Review. Favorite. Fallow.


	4. Cottage Complete

Author's Note- I had a few questions on when this story took place. It is the summer before their seventh year. Both Hermione and Draco are sixteen, going on seventeen. Voldemort is still alive. Though I doubt I will mention him. Anyway enjoy.

** Disclaimer- "Hand over the rights J.K." I demanded. "Never," she snarled, "Avada Kedavra." (Don't worry I'll come back as a ghost so I can finish the story. I apparently don't own anything, and died for no reason.)**

Chapter 4- Cottage Completed

"Draco, your father and I are going to lunch and then to a party. We will be back late tonight." my mum said. I nodded a curt nod her way in acknowledgment.

I watched as they threw the powder into the fireplace, and disappeared. Quickly, I gathered the spellbooks I had found last night on construction. Without further ado I left to meet Hermoine. Today we were going to begin building.

I strolled across the garden. Taking great strides in my rush in get there.

Hermoine was already in the clearing when I arrived. She was waving her wand around casting spells. The supplies we bought yesterday flew through the air landing in neat, organized piles. Each for separate items.

"What up, Mione?" I called to her.

"Just placing the items in piles. What's in your hands?" she asked.

"A few books on construction. They have spells on making foundation and installing plumbing." I answered.

I passed her a book on foundation, and climb into the nearest tree. She followed behind me.

I don't know if it was only me, or if she noticed too that we were sitting very close together. I could hold her hand. Wrap her in my arms. Smell the sweet scent her hair. I was snapped out of my fantasy when I realized how stupid it was.

Hermoine would never like me for more than a friend. I was lucky that she even liked me that way. Even if she liked me back it could never happen. My father wouldn't allow it. She would always be in danger. She needed to stay a secret. If my father found out I was spending my time with a Mudblood I would be punished beyond belief.

"I found something." Hermoine chimed.

"Great. What is it?" I asked. Careful to avoid her gaze. I blushed harder as she scooted over to show me the passage. I read through it real quick. She beamed.

"This is perfect isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, we will only have to cast this spell." I agreed.

"Come on Drake. Help me cast it." I whined grabbing my hand a pulling me out of the tree.

"Gosh Mione, little hyper aren't you?" I chuckled.

Then something dawned on me. She had just nicknamed me.

"Hermoine did you just call me Drake?" I asked with a smile. I was so happy that she was comfortable enough with us being friends that she called me that.

"Um...Yeah, I did. Do you not like that name?" she asked shyly.

"No. No, it's fine. My best mate Blaise calls me Drake." I assured her.

"Cool. Well, let get this started." She said. Again regaining her excitement.

I bobbed my head, and began the spell.

It was a lot more complicated than we assumed it would be. We kept having to refer back to the book for help. After quite sometime we got the dimensions right.

I sat down. Pulling my shirt up to wipe my brow. I looked up, and noticed Hermoine staring.

"Like what you see, Mione?" I teased. She blushed, and looked away.

"I don't blame you. I have a rocking body." I smirked.

"Don't me so full of yourself ferret." she snarled.

"Harsh." I said, pretending to feel hurt.

I broke her mock anger with my puppy dog look, and she began laughing. I joined in with my own deep chuckle.

"We're never going to finish this if we are always laughing." She giggled.

"I know." I laughed.

We got over are fit of laughter, and started with the plumbing charms. I did most of this. She searched threw the book when I had questions on the next part. We got done a lot faster this way. By now it was two o' clock in the afternoon.

"I'm starving." I complained. Sitting down on a tree stump.

"Me too. Do you want to go back to my house real quick to get a snack?" she asked.

"Are your parents home?" I questioned.

"Nope." she answered.

"Then lets go." I replied.

I sat in the kitchen on a stool while she made us sandwiches. Her house was cozy. With warm Earth colors, and soft lighting.

"Here you go." Hermoine said, handing me the food.

I downed the sandwich with a glass of water. She did likewise. I help her to clean up the mess before we left.

Once back at the site of the cottage we started working on the walls. We had the exterior and the interior walls up two hours later.

We finished the roof right as the sun went down. I was exhausted, and so was Hermoine.

"That was fun. I can't wait to do the inside tomorrow." she said.

"Me either. Though, I don't think I could cast another spell, or lift another board tonight." I said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Draco." she laughed.

"Yup, see yah." I replied.

I walked back to the manor smiling. Every day was getting better with Hermoine around.

When I got in my parents still weren't back. I check the time, and guessed they wouldn't be back for hours. I climbed the stairs to my room.

I took my shirt off and slumped into bed. I fell asleep think of Hermoine and the cottage.

The next day I slipped out of the house before my father awoke. This time I was there before Hermoine.

While I waited for her to show up I put the wooded railings around the porch. I then hung the ferns in their planters. I decide to leave the porch furniture for Hermoine to arrange.

"Sorry I overslept." Hermoine explained.

"It's okay. I completed the porch while you were gone. Take a look." I said.

I wrapped my hand around her eyes to bloke her view. I then stirred her over to stand in front of the house. The outside was complete. The only thing missing was the fireplace that you would see when we got to building it.

"Wow! This looks amazing." she gasped when I allowed her to see.

"I know now all we need to do is finish the inside." I said.

"Yes." she agreed, running through the front door and into the cottage.

I ran after her. It was fantastic to see the blueprints we had made coming to life.

We made the fireplace first. Placing all the stones by hand before using a spell to plaster them. It was gorgeous when we finished it. I helped Hermoine put the floor to ceiling bookcases in on either side. Once that was done we move onto making the loft.

We work on the kitchen after the loft. It took much longer to complete. I knew nothing about kitchen appliances, so I was of no help whatsoever. Hermoine struggled, but she finally figured it out. I was able to help her put cupboards and counter tops in. The kitchen turned out spectacular.

"Now the bathroom." I said.

The bathroom took longer because we had to paint the walls. We could have just cast a spell, but it was fun to just hang out painting. It was relaxing.

The bathroom was complete three hours later. That meant two coats of paint on both halves of the bathroom. The bottom half was a light tan, as was the ceiling, and the top half of the room was the green moss color I had picked out.

"Time for furnishing." Hermione squealed.

We carried the furniture into the cottage, and began rearranging. In the living room there was a large, tan couch before the fireplace. Two matching armchairs sat on either side. Between the fireplace and the couch was the dragon carved coffee table.

"Watch this." Hermoine said. I did as she said.

Slowly a green blob creep across the floor, forming a rug. I went to touch it. It felt like moss.

"Is this moss?" I asked her.

"Yup. It's a spell I learned from Neville Longbottom. The moss will always stay alive, and never die. It's amazing really." she marveled.

"You'll have to teach me that sometime." I told her.

"Okay." she agreed.

We placed lamps on the side tables, and hung the green curtains over the windows. The living room was now complete.

We furnished the kitchen next. Putting the silverware in the drawers. Hermoine brought in the wooden bar stools and placed them at the island. I arranged the place mats in front of them.

I watched Hermoine struggle to get the lights in the ceiling. Stomping she climbed up on the island. Once she got them in she gave a satisfied nod, and made the mistake of standing up. She bumped her head, and crashed to the ground.

I was quick enough to catch her before her head knock the ground. I held her in my arms a stood up. I walked to the living room to lay her down on the couch.

"Shit. That hurt." she mumbled. I suppressed a laugh.

"Why didn't you just ask me to put the light bulb in? I'm tall enough to reach the ceiling you know." I questioned.

"Yeah I know your like six feet tall." she said.

"Six foot four." I corrected.

"Stop bragging." she said.

"What is the short person angry? How tall are you anyway?" I teased.

"Five foot two." she spat, sitting up. She winced as she did so.

"Here let me help." I said.

I cast a pain reducing spell on her. The one I used every time my father brought out the cane on me.

"Thanks Draco." she said.

I pulled her to her feet. "There now all better. Let finish the house." I said.

We worked on the bathroom next. Hanging the towels up, and laying the rugs on the floor. Hermoine put some shampoo and other products in there as well.

"Last room." she smiled. I smiled back.

The bed was huge and took awhile for us to levitate up to the loft. We got it done though. Hermoine made the bed up while a brought the side tables up. She placed a green lamp on both tables. I put the cedar chest at the foot of the bed.

The cottage was complete. I dragged Hermoine outside so she could arrange the porch furniture. I helped her hang the swing on the left side. She had the two wooden rocking chairs on the opposite side. We put the doormat down. I laid the stepping stones up to the porch.

We took a step back and admired the sweet, little cottage. The stones tracing the bottom half of the outer walls added the perfect touch. The chimney matched as well. All together the cottage looked like a picture in a fairy tell story.

"It's outstanding." I complemented.

"It perfect. It's exactly like the house I always wanted to live in as a little girl. I used to picture myself living in a little cabin like this with a nice, caring husband. I love it. Thank you Draco." she said hugging me.

It was unexpected, but I hugged her back. Breathing in the sweat scent of her hair.

"Your welcome." I said, planting a sweet kiss on her cheek.

She blush furiously. After that we both went home in a bit of a daze. I felt like I was high. I only worried that she would hate me now. Though, she didn't seem angry when she left, just in shock.

I went strait upstairs when I got home. I shrugged my shirt off, and pulled my shorts on. I sunk into the covers, lost in thoughts about Hermoine. Her hair, her laugh, her eyes, her everything. I was falling in love with Granger, and there was noway to stop it.

Author's Note- Hope you liked/loved. Review. Favorite. Follow. Love all the reviews I get.


	5. Shock

Author's Note- I love writing this story. I hope you love reading it. Now I know this took a little longer. It's because I got the flu. That means three days of make up work and an essay. This will probably be my last update for a while. Don't panic I'm not giving up. My grandparents are coming for Christmas. I haven't seen them in four years. I'll try to update, but no promises. Love you all.

Chapter 5- Shock

"Draco, is there something wrong?" Hermoine asked worried.

"I have something I need to say." I whispered.

She stood up from placing books on the new bookcase, and walked over to sit next to me.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I sighed. How was I suppose to ask her this. It would take so much for her to forget.

"Hermoine, I know I haven't always been nice to you. I've made your life hell for the last six years, but I never wanted to. I actually had a crush on you in our third year after you punched me." I explained. She blushed at the end.

"I now this would be really hard for you to do, but will you forgive me?" I pleaded.

"Of course I will."

"Thank you." I cried hugging her.

"You don't know how many people I've had to hurt because of my father. I can never have the opportunity to apologize to them. You forgiving me means everything, Hermoine."

A silent tear rolled down her cheek. I cupped her face in my hands, and wiped her tears away. She stared up at me. I stared back into her deep chocolate eyes. Losing myself in them, forgetting the past.

A second later I found myself leaning into her. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close. Our lips meet in a sweet kiss. One that obviated everything except that moment. Everything around me seemed to disappear beside Hermoine. She was my life raft. Keeping me afloat in the raging storm that was my life. The reason I had stopped my suicide attempts.

We pulled apart still staring into each others eyes.

"Hermoine. In just the last few days you have help me beyond belief. I had nowhere to go before you came. It got so bad with my father sometimes that I wanted to kill myself. And I tried to." I said.

Shock registered on her face at the news. I rolled up my sleeves to reveal the scars on my forearms.

"Oh, Draco." she sobbed kissing me forearms where the scars were. For the first time in years I cried.

Straitening up I pulled her with me. I dragged her to the kitchen of the cottage where I made us some tea. Setting the cup in front of her I took a sip of my own. After awhile the silence became unbearable.

"Hermoine, I have something you might want to see." I suggest, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay. What is it." she asked in her own attempt to change the mood.

"You'll have to see. It's at the manor. My parents left for a vacation in Italy this morning so no one's home." I said.

"Come one." I said. Taking her hand I lead her out of the cottage and through the woods to the manor. I stopped her on the front porch so I could explain to her about the manor.

"So Moine, there is something you need to now about the manor before you cab go in. It has a charm on it that tells what every ones blood status is. Anytime someone new comes into the manor for the first time they must take the test. All you do is prick your finger, and let a drop of blood fall in the doorway." I said.

She nodded, and I continued on. "If you are a Pureblood, like me, then a green light will trace around the door. If you are a Half Blood then a purple light will trace the door. If you're a blood traitor a brown light will glow around the door. If you're a Mudblood then you will get a red light around the door."

"This is so interesting. How long as this charm been on the mansion?" she asked.

"Since my great grandfather times twenty-five built the manor." I said.

"That so old. There must be some great history to your family and house." she exclaimed.

"There is. Now do you want to go in so you can read about it in the library? It's bigger than the one at Hogwarts." I asked.

"Defiantly."

"Okay, then give my your finger. When I prick it let the drop fall on the doorway. Then it should glow red, and we can go inside." I said while pulling out my wand.

She gave my her hand, and I said a quick spell to prick her finger. Blood seeped to the top. She took her finger, and squeezed it over the doorway. We waited for the red glow to appear, but it didn't. Instead a light green light traced around the door then faded away.

"Holy shit!" we both shouted.

"I'm a Pureblood!" She yelled.

"You're a Pureblood!" I yelled back. Talk about getting shocked.

"What the hell! How is this possible?" I asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe we should go talk to my parents." she suggested.

"Fine. I don't think we are gonna get answers anywhere else."

She lead us back to her house in a daze. I couldn't phantom how she was a Pureblood, so who knows what was going on in her mind.

She seemed to be snapping out of her daze now. Thought it wasn't much better for now she was enraged. Damn, she is hot when she is mad.

"Hermoine, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"If I really am a Pureblood that means my parents have lied to me my entire life. Do you know how that feels?" she screamed.

"Yeah, I do. My fathers a Death Eather. I have had nothing but lies told to me. I tell nothing but lies except when I talk to you." I yelled back at her.

"I. . . I'm sorry." she mumbled.

"It's not your fault. It's always been that way." I whispered to her.

By now we were at her house. She stomped into he living room. Her bewildered parents watched us from the couch where they had been reading the paper.

"Mione dear, what's wrong? Who is this man?" her mother asked worried.

"This is Draco, and we just found something out. I guess it might had just slipped your mind to tell me that I'm a Pureblood. What the hell was that about!" she snarled.

I was getting a kick out of Hermoine. It was like the time in third year. Though I was a little worried for her mum. She looked about as pale as a ghost.

"Hermoine calm down, and take a seat." her father said coolly.

"I'm not gonna calm down until you explain to me what the hell is going on." she snapped at him.

"Hermoine love take a seat." I whispered into her ear. She did as I said. I sat down beside her, rubbing the back of her hand in circles with my thumb.

"Hermoine we didn't tell you you were a Pureblood because we gave up magic. Turning the first war with Voldemort your father and I lost everyone. I lost my sister. Your father lost his entire family. The war was too much to take so we escaped to the Muggle world. Never having anything to do with the Wizarding world again until you came along." her mum explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me I was a Pureblood." Hermoine said.

"We didn't tell you at first because you were to young. You wouldn't have understood until you were older. I'm so sorry, hon." Mr. Granger said.

"It's okay." Hermoine said.

Her parents got up to hug her. She hugged them back tightly. I watched in envy as the family made up. My family would never do that. After a fight we went our separate ways in anger. My way usually lead to a razor in the bathroom. I was glad it was a different way for Hermoine. I could bear to see her cut herself like I do. For her to hurt like I do.

"There that explains everything, Mione." I said.

"Yup." she said.

"Now who is this?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Draco Malfoy, ma'am. Pleasure to meet you." I said, shaking her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too. My name is Linda. This is my husband David." she said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I'll see you tomorrow, Mione." I said. I wanted to get out of here before they recognized me as a Malfoy, or they though I was a Death Eather. I didn't want them thinking I was going to harm Hermoine.

"Okay, bye Draco." she said.

"Bye, Mione." I said kissing her hand.

This was so much to take in. I now had a chance with Hermoine. If we could get my father to listen while I told him maybe I wouldn't have to sneak around with her.

I would need the perfect time to tell him thought. My mother would be more excepting. Probably would take Hermoine on a shopping trip. Father was going to be a lot harder. Maybe Hermoine could just punch him in the nose like she did me.I doubt it would work though.

When I feel asleep my thoughts were clouded. I thought of everything. Kissing Hermoine. Telling her about my scars. Discovering she was a Pureblood. Actually having a slight chance of a future with the girl I had loved since third year. It was to much to take in.

I grabbed the old iPod of Hermoine's that she had given me the other day. I scrolled down to artist. Clicking on Awolnation I pressed play on their song Sail. I fell asleep listening to the music.

Author's Note- Hope you like. I'm going to try suggesting a song or fanfiction author at the end of every chapter. This chapter is a song. Sail by Awohnation. I raped the replay buttom on my computer as I wrote . Favorite. Follow


	6. Pain and Lush

Author's Note- Hi everyone. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I couldn't. Because my grandma and grandpa were here I couldn't get on the computer much. I would get the chance to type three paraghraphs before they walked in the room. Didn't feel like explain a love story I was writng to them when I am only in the seventh grade. Awkward. Anyway here is the story. P.S. There is some bad language in this chapter.

Chapter 5-

I sat in the dinning room waiting for my father to come down for breakfast. It had been a week since Hermoine had found out she was a Pureblood. Now we had decide to tell my parents. We were only worried about one thing, Lucius explosion that was sure to come.

Narcissa sat in the chair across from me. Her eyes watched me as I fidgeted with my fingernails. We both looked up as Lucius chair scraped against the wooden flooring.

The house elf came in and severed the food. We ate in silence. I picked at the eggs and slipped my juice. There was no good way for me to start this. I may as well get it over with before Hermoine got here.

"Um...I have something important I need to tell you." I announced.

"Who the hell did you knock up, Draco?" Lucius snarled.

"No one. It's not like that." I blushed. Guess my playboy ways got to his hears.

"Then what is it?" Narcissa said.

"It's about a friend I made resonantly. We just found out some shocking news last week while you were gone." I started.

"What is the news?" Lucius drawled in a bored tone.

"That she is a Pureblood. She is known to the entire Wizarding World for being the smartest Mudblood, but now she isn't. Her parents had left after the First War to the muggle world. They didn't tell her until now."

"If you have only been meeting her since you found out she is a Pureblood that's fine." Narcissa said.

"Er... I have been talking to her before we knew." I mumbled.

"That's just great Draco." Lucius spit sarcastically.

"Well, that's okay. We know now. When can we meet her?" Narcissa queried.

"She will be here in a few minutes." I answered.

At least I was done with that part. I just had to get over the actual reaction to them seeing Hermoine. This wasn't going to be pretty. Right then a knock came from the front door. I stood up.

"I'll get it." I said, walking into the next room.

I opened the door to reveal a nervous, yet beautiful, Hermoine. She stood there fidgeting with the edge of her shirt. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the house with me.

"Narcissa is taking it fine. She may be shocked when she sees you. Though, it won't be nothing compared to Lucius." I whispered to her.

"Lets go. Nothing to be afraid of other than an angry Death Eather right?" I said seriously.

"What the hell is wrong with you." Hermoine said while punching me in the shoulder. Right at that moment my parents walked into the room.

Narcissa gasped. After a moment of staring she recovered. Strolling forward she extended a hand to Hermoine.

"Lovely too meet you, Miss Granger."

"You too, Mrs. Malfoy." said a rather embarrassed Hermoine. She dropped her arm that was around my shoulder to shake hands with my mother.

Stepping back we all took a glance at Lucius. He had remain quiet during this encounter. He stood there staring at us with a lifeless expression. Finally he addressed me with a cold glare. There was something else in his look also. I couldn't tell what it was. Panic or Guilt? Nevertheless I faced him with my cool demeanor. Ready for the oncoming slaughter.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Draco!" he snapped.

Silence. Hermoine clutched my arm.

"You are throwing away all the protection I gave you." he snarled.

"What protection?" I countered. "If you wanted me to have protection why did you become a Death Eater. Hun... Why the hell did you become a Death Eater?" I sneered.

"Do you know how hard it has been for me because you're a Death Eater. I can't have normal friends. Ones that aren't Death Eater's spawn. I can't be what I want after school. For Merlin's sake I can't pick who my own friends are. You beating me sure as hell didn't help either!" I shouted in frustration.

"You don't now anything you arrogant little bastard." Lucius sneered.

"The fuck I don't. How about you tell me then. Tell me why you beat mum and me." I demanded, taking a step forward, challenging him.

"No Draco." Hermoine whispered pulling me back. I shrugged her off. My eyes flashed back to her apologetically.

"I beat you so that you would learn. If you hadn't learned fast enough you would have died. The Dark Lord doesn't except Purebloods not obeying him. I became a Death Eater to protect you two. I love you. Nothing is every going to harm you. Not me. Not the Dark Lord. No one will."

By the time he was done my mother was crying. A single tear ran down Lucius face. His expression was torment. Hermoine was silently sobbing behind me.

All the abuse, all the hate, the anger, it was to protect us. He loved us more than anything if he hit us to protect us. How he could do that I couldn't fathom. It would be like hurting Hermoine. Impossible. Yet, he still did it.

"You don't know what it was like to hurt you. I stayed awake every night. Images of me hitting you tortured me. I did everything I could to protect you from the Dark Lord, and you put yourself in the most danger you could ever have done. You befriend the most hated Mudblood of the Dark Lord."

"I'm sorry, but she saved me. She stopped me from feeling the pain. Not to mention she is a Pureblood now."

"I know she is a Pureblood now, Draco. The problem is, is that the rest of the Wizarding World doesn't. They believe she is Muggle born. Until they know it isn't safe for you two to be together. You can't be seen in the Wizard World"

"Okay, we won't be seen, but I will still see her no matter what. She means more to me than anything." I said grabbing Hermoine's hand.

I pulled her into my arms. "It's okay." Wiping her tears away I kissed her forehead. "Thanks." she said while leaning into me.

"I guess this settles everything. I'm sorry I ever hurt you."Lucius commented.

"Yes." I replied. "Come on Hermoine. Lets go for a walk."

"I want to talk to your mother for a second."

"Fine."

She walked over to Narcissa and whispered, "How can they both walk away so easily after what just happened?"

"Draco and Lucius are independent and strong. They don't take emotions well. Especially if it's between them. Still they will come around. Just give them time." Hermoine nodded and came back to me.

Narcissa stood be Lucius. Warping his arms around her he kissed her. This was the first time in a long that I had seen them kiss each other. A real kiss. Not the fake half kiss that they gave each other for the cameras.

We strolled threw the garden in silence, hand-in-hand. Enjoying each others presence. Sighing Hermoine rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling my life raft closer. Together we watched the sun setting before us. The orange and purple colors illuminating the garden around us.

"It's beautiful. The sky isn't it. I used to watched the sunset from my backyard every night when I was a little girl."

"It is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you."

Hermoine blushed and buried her face in my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Moine."

"I know your dad said we can't be seen in the Wizarding World together. It would be dangerous for both of us until they know I'm a Pureblood. Still, I was wondering when you were planing on asking me on a date. I mean you have kissed me so..."

I laughed. It was so funny that Hermoine Granger of all people was asking me when our first date would be.

"When ever you want it to be."

"How about this weeken. It will let you take your mind off of your father. We can go to someplace in the muggle world."

"That sounds great. By the way I'm sorry I forgot to ask you on a date. Your just different from other girls. I forget sometimes when I'm with you."

"It's fine, but you know what it means now that you forgot."

"What?" I asked.

"It means that the date must be absolutely perfect."

We both began laughing. Leaning onto each other for support. Still I ended up falling on the ground, shaking in laugher. Which made Hermione giggle even hard. Grabbing her hand I pulled her down next to me.

Soon our giggles faded out into the night. We lay there under the Weeping Willows looking up at the stars. I stroked her hand with the back of my thumb. I never wanted this moment to end.

I turned over to face Hermoine. Taking her face in my hands I leaned down and kissed her. This kiss wasn't like our other kiss. This was sweet. Not a I-need-you-right-now-in-this-very-moment kiss that was one we had shared. This said I never want to leave you. And I didn't.

We broke a part still staring at each other. Slowly I pulled her hand to my heart. "You're healing me, Hermione. I need you. Never leave me. Ever."

"I wont."

"Good." I said kissing her one more time.

Quietly I walked her back home. It was completely dark by now. The only thing lighting our way was the stars above us. Watching over us like personal guardians.

"Come over in the morning will you?" I asked.

"Sure. Bye Draco."

"Bye."

I waited until she was inside before turning and walking home. Today was one on the best days I had ever had. My father had finally explained the need to abuse my mum and me. There was going to be no more hurt and pain.

Hermoine and me were even closer. I was sure by now that I loved her. She was different from other girls. She was intelligent, beautiful, and she understood me. She was like the first breath of fresh air you take after running out of a burning building. She was everything I need and wanted.

Author's note- I hope you loke it. I don't know if it seems like I am taking the story to fast. You can tell me in the review. Anyway... Review. Favorite. Follow. Love you all. Recommendation for this chapter is a story my bookworm1993. The story is Simply Irresistible. Is you are a true Dramoine fan you porbably already read this story. I'm reading it for the second time now.


	7. Surprises and Smirks

**Author's Note- So sorry this took forever, but I have finally discovered why it takes me forever to update. It's because I spend to much time reading other fanfics to write mine. I'm also holding the next chapter hostage until I get three reviews. I didn't get any on my last chapter. Sad. Anyway here goes.**

Chapter 6-Surprises and Smirks

It had been a week since the confession from my father. We had become closer. He wouldn't glare at me, I didn't glare at him. We had civilized conversations. Though, they were still awkward at times. I began to notice I didn't know anything about my father. Yeah, I knew what his job was, and what position he played in Quidditch at school. Other than that I knew nothing. To solve that problem Hermoine and mum decide we should take a survey on each other. Worse idea every. Lets just say it ended with a burn on my hand.

"_Here you go, Draco." Hermoine said handing me a piece of parchment. Narcissa did likewise to Lucius._

"_What is this?" both Lucius and me asked together._

"_It's a survey. Muggles teachers have their students take them at the beginning of the year, to get to know them." Hermoine explained._

"_We thought it would serve you two well to get to know one another." Narcissa said._

"_I'm not taking this." I said._

"_Me either." stated Lucius._

"_Yes you will." they both smirked, turning and leaving the room. "It will be done by the time we come back. Then we are testing you."_

_I groaned, and Lucius stooped low enough he groan too. I fought back a laugh as he did so. He didn't look like he was going to talk so I started._

"_Um... What's your favorite color?"_

"_Black. You?" he asked._

"_Moss green. So...what do you take pride in about me?" I asked reading the next question on the paper. Where the Merlin were this questions coming from I was gonna kill Hermoine and mum._

_Lucius stood there with his eyes on the ground. After what seemed like forever he answered. "I know I was mad at you and that it's dangerous, but I like that you gave Hermine a chance. That he stood up against all that I thought you for something you believed in. She is a Pureblood now, but she was a Mudblood then, it takes a lot of strength to go against your family. Even if we weren't that close."_

_I was in utter shock. I had been expecting him to say he was proud that I was on the Quidditch team, or that he was proud I was a Slytherin. Being proud I defied him was a whole different thing._

"_Wow. . . Um that's not what I excepted."_

"_I didn't think I would ever tell you that. I'm glad I did."_

"_I am too."_

"_Okay, what do take pride in about me?"_

"_I proud that you turned into a Death Eater to protect me and mum. I know that must have been terribly hard. I couldt't imagine hurting Hermoine so that I could protect her. You did an unthinkable thing. Thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

_Then doing yet another unexpected thing he pulled me into a hug. It was the first time I had ever hugged him. I froze at first and so did he, but we finally relaxed. Enjoying the moment that we had never shared. My father pulled back. Looking at each other in that way that says 'we both needed that, but aren't planning on emitting it.' Just then the women walked in._

_We glanced to them, and then back at each other. We both had that look that meant we knew we where in trouble. We only answered two questions, they wanted all of the survey finished. Mum was going to tan our hide. We did a little talking with our eyes then I nodded. We broke into a run. Dogging the spells that Hermoine threw at us while laughing. Hermoine took off chasing us. Narcissa stayed however. Too sophisticated to join in on the fun._

"_Aren't you comeing, Narcissa." Hermoine asked._

_Mum shook her head no._

"_Yes you are." _

_Way to go stubborn Hermoine. She rushed back to Narcissa, and grabbed her hand. The two, now quite good friends, began to chase us. It was one thing I never would have thought to see. This day was just filled with surprises._

_Soon we where all out of breath. They had caught up to us now. They turned their devilish smiles on us. Then proceeded to bombard us. They actually forced us to cook dinner that night instead of the house elves. I was sure that it wasn't the best meal they had ever eaten. Not to mention I received multiply burns from the oven. I wasn't planning on being a chief any time soon._

"Draco!" my mum screamed from the other room.

I quickly went to the den where she was sitting with Hermoine. I took a sit by her, kissing her on the cheek as I did so. Hermoine looked sheepishly at me while mum was throwing daggers at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you where taking Hermoine on a date? It's tomorrow, and she doesn't even have an outfit to wear. I need to take her shopping." Narcissa complained.

"You don't need to take me shopping, Narcissa. Honestly you don't"

"Of course I do."

"I don't want you spending money on me."

"Never mind your pretty little head off. We have plenty of money. Besides you're a part of this family now."

"Thank you." Hermoine blushed.

"Now, Draco, why didn't you tell me?" she questioned again.

"How was I suppose to know you want to know very detail in my personal life." I said, defending myself. Not very well apparently.

"I'm your mother of course I want to know every detail of your life. Now get out of here. Hermione you go get ready. We'll go shopping in half and hour."

"Fine." I sighed.

"Okay." she said.

I let her use my bathroom to get ready. She had been staying at the manor the whole week. Her parents thought she was staying at a friends house. Which she was. Though technically I'm more than a friend.

I sat on the bed flipping threw a Quidditch magazine while waiting for Hermione to finish.

"Do I look okay?" she asked.

"Your beautiful, love." I said wrapping her in a hug.

I kissed on one of her blushing cheeks. Taking her hand in mine I lead her to the floo room. Mum was already waiting.

"Have fun, love." I said loud enough for mum to hear. Then I whispered into Hermoine's ear. "This will be torture you know. Her shopping trips last all day. Even if it's for one outfit." I kissed her on the forehead.

She stepped into the floo along side mum. Together there floo-ed to a shop in the muggle world where they wouldn't be seen. I wish Hermione luck while chuckling at the thought of what mum would do to her. Forcing her into shop after shop.

**Normal pov.* (first attempt at writing this way)**

Hermione and Narcissa stumbled into the busy streets of muggle London. After steadying themselves Narcissa strolled down the street in her fluid stride. Hermine speed up her gate to catch up with her. Narcissa lead them into a large boutique.

Hermoine gasped, and Narcissa giggled.

"It's beautiful." Hermine said in awe.

"Yes, it is." Narcissa agreeded.

The boutique was a large and spacious. The colors of the room seemed to blend together, forming the most gorgeous shop Hermoine had ever been in. Large racks of clothing scatter across the room. Each with different clothing style, sizes, and color.

A young women with a blue pencil shirt and a black blouse walked toward them. She was very pretty with her long black hair and green eyes.

"Narcissa, how nice to see you. Who is this pretty lady with you?" she asked.

"It's nice to see you too, Ariana. This is my son's girlfriend Hermoine Granger." Narcissa said, kissing the other lady on the cheek.

"Lovely name Miss. Granger." Ariana said kissing Hermoine on the cheek like she had done with Narcissa.

"Thank you."

"What brings you here today ladies?" Ariana asked.

"Draco is taking her on a date tomorrow, and we need to get her an outfit. One that will blow his mind."

"I think we can do that. Follow me Hermione." Ariana said.

Snatching items off the racks as she went.

"Try this one on." Narcissa said hand Hermione at long, blue dress.

Hermione did as she was told. Slipping on the twelfth dress. They where never ending. There was always an excuse for the dress that made it wrong. Like it didn't match her eyes. It wasn't the right color for her skin tone. They were never going to find a dress with the Narcissa's judgment.

Hermione came out in the ankle length dress. Before she could even twirl Narcissa handed her another dress with a simple, "No."

Sighing Hermione went to put the dress on. This dress was white. With a bubble hem that fell to her mid thigh. It had a black embroider v-neckline. It was beautiful. It was Hermoine's favorite by far.

"I love this one." Hermoine said while walking out.

"Oh my god. You look absolutely stunning, Hermione." Ariana gushed.

Hermione blushed and thanked her. Then she twirled to show of the entire dress.

"We'll take that one, Airana." Narcissa stated.

"Great. You're gonna have to fight your son off of her." Ariana laughed.

"I know. Thank you Ana. See you soon."

"Hopefully. It was nice meeting you Hermione." Ariana called as the women walked out the door.

"Yes, you too." Hermione called back.

The door closed behind them and they walked down the street. It was twelve o'clock.

"We're done now aren't we?" Hermoine asked.

"Of course not, dear. We still have accessories and hair. Also I need to get Draco's birthday gift. His birthday is in a two weeks."

"It is? I need to get him a gift then."

"Will get one after we're done. Don't worry. Ah... Here we are."

"Great." Hermione mumbled under her breath. Quiet enough that Narcissa didn't hear.

They browsed the shop for an hour or so, searching for the perfect necklace and bracelet. Finally they found a diamond choker necklace that matched the design on the black embroidery of the dress. They got a charm bracelet that also matched.

They paid for the jewelry, which Hermione clearly though cost to much; but Narcissa assured her wasn't anything, and left.

At the hair salon Hermione had her hair trimmed and styled into layers. She no longer need to worry about her frizzy hair. It had been tamed last year when she learned a permanent spell. It was now sleek and silky, in curls that flowed done her back.

Narcissa, along with the stylus, found her foundation that matched her skin tone. Along with a golden eyeshadow and light, natural lipstick color. With the makeup picked out and Hermione's hair finished they paid the man, and left.

"Ready to get Draco's gift?" Narcissa asked.

"Sure. Can we grab a bite to eat first?" Hermione said.

"Of course. There is a small cafe up the street. We can eat there. They had the best biscuits."

They went to shop and sat down at an outside table because the weather was so nice. A man came to take there order. Hermione order some of the famous biscuits and a cup of tea. Narcissa order a latte.

The man came back with their order a few minutes later. Slipping her tea Hermione asked, "What are you getting Draco."

"Probably a new broom. I don't see why he likes Quidditch though. Too dangerous if you ask me."

"I hate flying. I'm terrified of heights."

"Me too. We were born without wings for a reason. We are meant to stay on the ground."

"Exactly."

Both women laugh, and paid for their lunch. Exiting the store in a good mood. When suddenly Narcissa stopped in her tracks. Hermione looked around for any sign of danger. When she didn't see on she turned to Narcissa.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she paniced.

"It's okay. Calm down. It's just that I noticed we can't go get Draco's gift now. Not with you out with me that is. You would most diffidently be seen in Diagon Alley."

"I can't believe I didn't snap. Well, it's okay. My gift for Draco isn't magical so we can still get that."

"Yes. Lets go."

"We need to sideapparate to a store that I used to go to when I was younger." Hermione explained.

"That's fine, dear. Where is it." Narcissa said.

Hermione told her the address. Clutching Narcissa arm they disapparated to the old music store. Hermione walked in with Narcissa. A bell chimed above them, announcing their arrival. An older man wear a warm expression appeared before them.

"How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a guitar."

"Do you play?"

"No, it's for my boyfriend, but I do sing."

"Okay, Miss, follow me."

He lead them to the back of the store where guitars where hanging on the walls. Knowing nothing about guitars she asked the man for the best guitar. He put it in a case for her. Narcissa helped Hermione pay for it, thanking the man as he rung them up.

"I didn't know you could sing, Hermione." Narcissa said as they left the store.

"I don't sing in front of people. Except for Draco that is."

"Well I would love to hear you sing sometime. Draco sings too, but not as much anymore."

"Maybe he will sing more when I give him this. I had a few moderation to put on it though. I think he will love it."

"I think he will. Now lets get back home."

"Yes, I'm exhausted."

Both women laughed as they disapparated to the manor. Nobody was in the room so Hermione whispered, "Can you keep this hidden in your room for me. Draco goes into my guestroom to often. He might see it."

"Sure. Now go distract him while I put this up."

"Okay."

Narcissa left the room laughing while Hermione went to find Draco. She found him in the library. She loved the Malfoy's libray, and spent most of her time with Draco in there.

"You're alive!" Draco exclaimed.

"Of course I am. The shopping trip wasn't as bad as you said it would be." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever. You disgust me." He joked.

"Be that way any you won't get a kiss." she countered.

"Fine you're not crazy. Now can I have a kiss."

"Yup." she said kissing him quickly before walking away.

"I thought you said I would get a kiss?"

"Exactly, Malfoy. You said kiss referring to one. Not kisses. Bye, Draco." she smirked.

**Autor's Note- Again hope you liked it. This chapter was fun. I will be redoing my profile page. There will be a link to Hermione's dress her date with Draco. The date will be in the next chapter. Any suggestions are welcomed.** **Suggetion for you guys this time is Hermione's Secret by CheckersChance. It's an amazing Fredmione. They haven't got to the Fred and Hermione part yet, but the last chapter 9 made me cry.**

***Important***

**I'm going to write and actual summary for this story so don't freak out if it's different.**


	8. A Picnic in the Moonlight

**Author's Note- OMG! You guys were amazing last night. I got such a huge response to this chapter. I love you all. I think it has to do with me finally get a proper summary. Anyway, hope you like the date. You made me so happy I updated a day later. Your welcome. Three reviews again before the next chapter can come.**

Chapter 8- A Picnic in the Moonlight

I waited at the bottom of the stairs for Hermione to come down. Our first date was tonight, and mum was holding my date captive. They had been in the bedroom for two hours now. I know Hermione didn't take that long to get ready. This was all Mrs. Malfoy's fault. Her and her need to be dressed impeccably. Plus, it wasn't even her that was getting ready. It was Hermione, but whatever.

"Most be some look if it's taking this long." I muttered under my breath.

Just then Hermione came down the stairs.

"What were you saying."

I was frozen and unable to respond. She looked absolutely fabulous. She had a slight blush on her face from my staring. Before I could say anything mum said something.

"Draco, close your mouth you'll catch flies. Now go take the girl on her date will you." mum scolded me.

"Yes, mum."

Narcissa left the room. Leaving me and Hermione alone. I turned to look at her again.

"You look ravishing, love." I complemented her.

"You look quite well yourself."

"Thanks."

"Draco, where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Can I get a hint then?"

"I suppose so," I drawled in a very bored voice, "We won't be going to muggle London. Now lets go, love."

"Okay."

I twined my fingers with hers, not noticing until now that they fit together perfectly. She squeezed my hand in an excited way. I tightened my grasp on her, leading us outside. We strolled through the garden and towards the woods behind the manor. As we passed the cottage I placed my hand over her eyes. Our destination was just around the corner, why not make it even more of a surprise.

"What do you think, love?" I asked, removing my hand to reveal the picnic by the pond.

I found that this was the best place for our first date. Those are suppose to be special, right? I had a picnic laid out on a blanket that was a few feet from the shoreline. The pond is what I thought made it most romantic. The surface was spotted with hundreds of lily pads and light pink flowers. The sun was just beginning to set, illuminating the sky in a mixture of reds, pinks, and purples.

"It's perfect, Draco." she said, throwing her arms around me.

I wrapped her in a tight embrace. Smiling I said, "You're perfect. Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"You may have mention it, but I not for sure." She giggled.

I chuckled, letting my eyes rake over her again. She was absolutely stunning. She wore a bubble hem white dress that fell down to her mid thigh, though it could have it a little shorter. Why not play up the eyes. Still, it matched her, making her prettier than she had been at the Yule Ball. Her makeup was applied lightly, just highlighting her facial features. Hermione's hair was curled down her back in soft, shinny ringlets that made my fingers ache to run through the silkiness. She was the most beautiful women I had ever seen. And she was all mine.

I pulled away, and bowed to her in my most Prince Charming way. The way she had told me she had wished someone would do to her when she was a little girl. Fulfilling childhood wishes, what great boyfriend I am. I sat down on the blanket, extending my hand for her to take. She placed her palm in mine, and I kissed it. She sat down next to my side.

"What do you want to do first? We can eat, or you we can do the surprise part." I questioned her.

After a minute of thought she answered, "Well, aren't you full of surprises tonight. How about we eat first. We need to save some of the fun for later."

"Okay, love."

I pulled out plates and silverware from the picnic basket that the house elves had helped me to pack. I unpacked some sandwiches and chocolate pudding. We ate together. Laughing and talking, getting to know each other more. We lost ourselves in each other. Nothing around us matter except the two of us. We were in our own world that nobody could disturb.

"Are you done eating." I asked excitedly after we finished talking about old stories from Hogwarts.

"Yes."

"Then it's time for part two of make you fall in love with me."

She giggled, and I pulled her up from the blanket. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and she leaned into me, resting her head on my chest as we walked the shoreline. Up ahead I spotted the boat that we would be taking out on the lake.

I stepped in, lifting her in after me. She was so light it was like picking up nothing. Not to mention that playing quidditch made me quite strong. She sat down on the seat across from me taking a set of oars like I did.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah."

"I hope you know how to stir one of this things because I don't."

"I don't either."

We both began laughing. I was enjoying every second of the date. My eyes never left hers. I couldn't stop myself from watching her every move. Memorizing the way she tucked her hair behind her ear. The way she grinned when she caught be staring. The way her eyes never left mine. I loved it.

"Draco, watch out! We're gonna crash!"

I flipped around quickly to see what she meant. Sure enough we were about to collide into a tree. Too bad that wasn't the main problem anymore. I had set the little boat rocking like mad when I moved so fast.

Hermione screamed, and I grabbing her hand as the boat flipped over. We surfaced starring at each other. It lasted for two seconds before we burst out in a fit of laughter.

"I so sorry, Mione. Now your dress is ruined. I loved it on you. Lets get you out of the water." I apologized after we stopped laughing.

"No, it's fine. Since we are already wet why not go swimming?"

"That sounds fun."

We swam in the water. Lit up only by the moonlight that was cast down on us. She splash water in my face.

"You know what that means. You can't splash a Malfoy and get away with it." I smirked.

"Oh really whatcha gonna do about it?" she mocked.

"This." I said, grabbing.

I tossed her over my shoulder. "Best be ready, Granger. Payback sucks, love." I said throwing her into a deeper end of the pond. She let out a little yelp before going under.

"Hermione."

No answer. She hadn't surfaced the water yet. I glanced around to see that she was nowhere in sight. I panicked.

"Hermione! Hermione! Where are you, love!?"

Arms snaked their way around me from behind. "Right here." I turned around to see her with an evil smirk plastered on her face. Damn women nearly gave me a heart attack.

"You nearly scared me to death. Don't do that."

"I was just having a little fun, Draco. I mean, payback sucks, right?" she said, leaning forward.

"You're becoming more like a Slytherin every day, love." I said leaning in even more.

Are noses where touching now. I could feel her breath in my face. She draped her arms around my neck lazily. I put my arms on her waist. Pulling her body even closer.

"Am I really?" she asked innocently.

"Of course you are." I said.

I grabbed one of the pink flowers that were floating on the surface. I tucked it in her hair behind her ear. Now are lips were almost touching. We stared into each others eyes. Mine into her warm, chocolate brown ones. Her's into the cool, stony, blue deeps that were mine.

"Draco?"

That one word sent my stomach flipping. Gosh this women did things to me.

"Hermione?"

"Kiss me."

I closed the distance, the very small distance, between us. Pulling her lips to mine in the most passionate, loving kiss I could muster. Our lips moved as one. Molding together in a way that told me that we were meant to be. My tongue grazed her lip. A small moan escaped her lips. We pulled back panting. I looked deep into her eyes. I loved her. I was sure of it. I had never felt this way for anyone, and I never would. She was all I wanted. All I needed.

"I love you, Hermione Jean Granger." I told her. Hoping she felt the same way.

To answer my question she kissed me again. This one burned with fire and passion. It was unlike anything I had ever experience. She pulled back, the traces of her lips on mine lingered, burning in a way that I held a desire for.

"I love you too, Draco."

I hugged her upon hearing those five words. I would cherish them forever. Never letting this moment slip my mind. Always making sure those words stayed true. I wanted her forever. My entire lifetime and more.

"You don't know how much those words mean to me, Hermione."

"They mean a lot to me too."

We stayed in silence for awhile until I came up with a new question.

"Did I succeed in putting together the best first date?"

"Definitely, babe."

"Feisty," I chuckled, "I like it."

I kissed her one again before leading her out of the pond, and back to the picnic blanket. We laid down on our backs, hand-in-hand. I creased her hand with my thumb. I cuddled Hermione in my arms as we watched the stars above us. Protectors of the night. That's what mum had always told me.

Slowly Hermione feel asleep in my arms. I gently picked her up, walking her back to the manor. It was a long walk back. Finally I gave in and decided that we could sleep at the cottage. Mum could holler at me later.

I climbed the stairs to the loft. Laying her on the bed I tucked her in. She moaned, but didn't wake up. I flipped the lamp off, and went back downstairs to sleep on the couch. I took a light blanket off the back of the couch and covered up, before falling into a peaceful dream. My dreams were filled with recaps of tonight date. It had been the best night of my life.

**Author's Note- Did you like? Did you? Tell me in the review. Sorry it was so short. Suggestion of the chapter. A new really life friend of mine got an account. narcissamalfoyjwilliams11 is her penname. Check her out. She is posting her first story tonight. It's a Dramione.**


	9. Best Birthday

Author's Note- Love you all. I got over twenty reviews now. I hope to break thirty from this chapter, so help a girl out. Aslo Hermione is a little OOC in this chapter, but it's funy. Oh! I had a review asking me if I would continue this story to Hogwarts so I put a poll up on my profile page. Go vote please. Sorry about the long wait I had to write a parody of a song for literature.

Chapter 9- Best Birthday

"Happy Birthday, Draco!"

I was startled out of my slumber. I fell of the bed landing with a loud _thump! _I rubbed my eyes, waking myself up. Hermione, along with mum and father where smiling down on me. Hermione was trying to hold back a snicker.

"Happy Birthday." Hermione exclaimed.

"Thanks, love." I said, standing up and pulling her into a hug.

"Breakfast is ready with all your favorite foods." mum told me.

"I'll be down in a few minutes. Let me take a shower."

"Okay. Hurry up, darling." mum said, kissing me on the cheek.

I kissed her, and they exited the bedroom. I went into the bathroom, taking a quick shower that helped to completely wake me. Wrapping the towel around myself I walked to the closed. I grabbed a dark blue t-shirt. Slipping it over my head I rummaged in the closet until I found a pair of black jeans.

When I went down the table was already set. Father sat at the head of the table with mum on is right. Hermione sat in the chair on his left side. I kissed her hair before plopping into the seat beside her.

"Morning, love." I said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Draco." Hermione smiled.

"Sleep well, Draco?" mum asked.

"Yes, mum. Hello father."

"Nice to see you finally wake up. It's almost ten already." Lucius laughed.

I was still trying to get use to his new attitude. He had been laughing more now, and smiling quite often. He had even taken to having long discussions about the manor's magic with Hermione. I think she liked him. It seemed easier for her to overcome differences. I, on the other hand, had the terrible memories. They were in the past. Still it hurt, but I was healing. The family was growing closer everyday. I spent more time with my parents. Not hiding outside in the woods or in my bedroom like before. I was enjoying this new peace that had fallen over the manor since Hermione had came.

"Happy Birthday Master Draco." said a squeaky voice.

I glanced toward the ditectiong of the voice to see our house elf, Eve, was handing me a small box.

"Your present from, Eve. I like your Mistress Hermione. She is very kind to Mitzi and I. Do you love Mistress Hermione? Is she your wife?"

I could feel a blush creeping up my neck as the house elf stared at me, wide eyed and in wonder. I noticed that everyone at the table was also waiting for my answer.

"Thank you, Eve, for the gift. I'm glad you like Hermione. I like her too, and no she isn't my wife. Though I do love her." I admitted.

"So your going to marry her!" squeaked an excited Eve.

My blush deepen at her question. I honestly didn't know the answer. I really like her. No, I loved her. There were just to many complications to think about. Besides we were too young to get married.

"Maybe in the future, Eve."

"I can't wait."

I let out a shaky laugh at her responded. House elves were every. . .unique. Always happy. Ready to serve and help at any moment. I had noticed that they became even more hyper than before when Hermione showed up. I assumed it had to do with her jumping my father's arse for not saying thank you to Mitzi the other day. I pledge then to never be mean to another house elf after seeing Hermione's wrath. Woman was bloody scary when she was mad.

"Are you going to open you gift, Master Draco."

"Of course."

I did just that. Undoing the bow around the box and taking the lid off. Inside was a mix of homemade sweeties. All of my favorites, chocolate, caramels, and toffee.

"Thank you, Eve. Did Mitzi help you make these?"

"Yes, we makes them all last night. Does Master Draco like them?"

"Very much. Tell Mitzi I said thank you."

"Eve, will do so, sir."

With that Eve disappeared back to the kitchens. Probably to start lunch. I turned back in my chair. Breakfast passed quickly as we chatted. Hermione and father were engrossed in a deep discussion about the charm on the house that told her she was a Pureblood. Mum had left the room a minute ago, saying she needed to get something.

She came back carrying a large box in silver wrapping paper. She placed the parcel on the table in front of me.

"Your birthday gift from your father and I. Open it." she said, sounding just as excited as Eve had been.

I unwrapped the package hurriedly, for I had a suspicion on what it might be. I lift the lid off and pulled the colorful tissue paper back. My suspicions were correct. It was a brand new broom. A Firebolt at that. It's handle was sleek and every twig was perfectly alined, awaiting me to mount it and flight away.

"Thank you so much. This is wicked. I love you guys. Both of you." I shouted.

Then it hit me. I had just told my father that I loved him for the first time since he started beating me. I flashed a look at him to see that he was watching me in amazement. I couldn't help but feel like he thought I was lying. I mean, I haven't said those words in over ten years. I needed to assure him that I meant it.

"I mean it, dad. I love you." I stated wrapping my arms around him in only our second embrace.

It felt good to have his strong arms around me. Holding me there in reassurance and pride. I had been independent forever, but that didn't mean that I didn't want comfort and compassion. Hell! I needed it after being deprived of it for so many years. I needed it and wanted it and now I was receiving it.

"I love you too, son. Always have, always will."

In response I squeezed him tighter. Which he returned before pulling back to look at our women. Hermione was smiling proudly, happy for our accomplishment. Mum on the other hand was crying. We both went and encased her in a tight embrace. This was the first time we had ever felt like a real family, complete and whole, well, except for one. Mum must have been thinking the same thing because a moment later she was pulling Hermione into our family bear hug. We stood like this until Mitzi bustled in juggling another tray of food, this one with a large Birthday cookie.

"Happy Birthday, Master Draco. Is young master liking his present for Mitzi and Eve? We work hard to make you happy, sir. Did we do good?"

"I like your present very much Mitzi. You did a great job, both of you did. Thanks for the cookie cake." I said as she set the tray on the dinner table.

"Your welcome, Young Master Draco. Mitzi is always ready to sever you."

With that she bowed and excited out of the room with a loud _crack! _

"Time to eat your breakfast cake, Draco. We all know Hermione likes a fat man so eat up. Don't forget there will be cake later at dinner." my dad laughed.

"I don't think she does, but that's not stopping me from eating this giant cookie!" I exclaimed.

"Draco," Hermione said slapping me with a book on the shoulder, "How dare you say I would be so prejudice. I would love you even if you were fat. Though the female does love a nice body that's easy on the eyes. Isn't that right Cissy?"

"Oh, of course Hermione."

"Yeah, like that quidditch player Victor Krum, yummy?"

"Hell yes, if I was his age I would be all over that."

"Yup, if it wasn't for fat Draco over here I would be flaunting my stuff to him. If you know what I mean." Hermione said with a playful wink.

"I'm living this room right now if you two don't stop this talk right now. You two are so gross!" I shuttered.

"What's wrong? Is Draco jealous?" Hermione mocked.

"Mia, I am most diffidently not jealous."

"Really? You wouldn't mind me kissing him like this next time I see him then would you?" she smirked.

She then proceeded to snog me in front of my parents. Where the hell was Hermione getting all the backbone and spunk from? Oh right- my mother. She was turning her into a Slytherin. I would have stopped the kiss because my parents were there, but my male teenage hormones thought otherwise. Instead I kissed her like there was no tomorrow. I heard my father clear his throat, I ignored him. He left the room along with a giggling Narcissa.

We kissed for what seemed like hours, which in reality was only a few minutes, okay, a lot of minutes. But who's counting, right? When we pulled back we were both panting and gasping for air and smirking arrogantly at each other. Teenage love was a weird thing. I was sure it was going to be like riding a thestrals you couldn't see. Unfamiliar, exciting, scary at times, but a great joy nonetheless.

"Hermione why didn't you get me a gift? I'm your boyfriend your kinda obligated to do that you know." I teased.

"I did get you a gift it's just not here."

"Where is it then?"

"It's at the cottage."

"Can we go get it?"

"You sound like a five year old boy on Christmas, Draco, but sure."

"I know I do, love."

She laughed as we passed through the many hallways of the manor and out the back door. Walking hand-in-hand in the garden like we have many times before to get to the cottage. When Hermione was looking the other way I snatched a quite large pink and white carnation.

"Here you go, love," I said handing her the flower, "now you look extraordinary."

"Thank you," she blushed, "I think you're going to love your gift from me. It's very unique."

"What is it?"

"Like I'd tell you. Besides we're here. You can open it now."

She was right we were there. She made me stay out on the porch while she went to retrieve it. She game back a moment later wearing a smile and holding a case wrapped in light blue wrapping paper. I couldn't help but notice that the paper was the exact same as my eyes. Ironic. Or maybe not I found myself think as I unwrapped the package. Inside was a guitar. A normal very popular muggle guitar.

"Hand it to me. There is something special about this guitar." she said holding out her hands.

I lifted the guitar from its case and passed it to her.

"Watch." she whispered excitedly.

I did. She leaned down and kissed the handle before she began to sing. I watched in awe as she sung the song from the first night I had truly meet her. When she had played the song for me. Changing my life. She made me not want to hurt myself anymore. She understood what it was like for me. She was my savior. Now she was putting my family back together. She sang Behind Blue Eyes for a few seconds. When she hit the second line something changed on the guitar.

Dark loping cursive letters engraved themselves onto the surface. Not just any letters put those of the song she was sing. I watched wide eyed as the lyrics '_no one knows what it's like to be the bad man, to be the sad man behind blue eyes' _engraved into the surface then faded out as she sung the next verse. It was extraordinary. It was the best lift anyone had ever given me.

"Hermione, I love you! Thank you so much! This is incredible!" I yelled, tackling her in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't...breath...Draco." she gasped.

"Sorry." I grinned sheepishly, releasing my grip on her slightly.

"Your amazing. How did you do it?"

"I used a charm that I picked up from Gred and Forge."

"You learned something from the weasel twins?"

"Be nice there are still my friends, and it's Weasley. And yes, I did learn something from them. They happen to be great at charms and potions. It's how they make all their products."

"Should have guessed that. They got me enough times with their pranks. I still have to give them credit though. This is great."

"Try it out."

She hopped out of my lap, handing the guitar back to me as she did so. I strummed it to make sure it was in tune before opening my mouth and signing the same song. As I was singing I could practically feel the words pouring out of my fingertips, traveling through the guitar, and onto the surface. Hermione began to sign along with me. We swayed to the music like fools until I lunch time came.

Lunch was like this morning. Fun and full of jokes. Mostly jokes told by father about are earlier snogging secession. These jokes tended to make Hermione blush a deep red which further caused mum to giggle. More jokes came our way the entire day.

After lunch we went to sit on the upstairs balcony. Hermione slipped into a discussion with mother, and I with my father. We were soon interrupted by a tiny gray owl flying towards us. It dropped a letter in Hermione's lap before flying off again.

'_Dear Hermione,' _Hermione read

_'It's mum and dad. We miss you. When are you going to be back from your friends house. We would love to talk with you. We haven't spoken much since you found out you were a Pureblood. See you when you get home._

_Love from mum and dad,_

_P.S. I don't see how you use these pesky owls. They are very confusing.'_

"When are you going to see them, dear. We could invite them to dinner tonight. That would be prefect, right ? I would love to meet your mother, Mia." mum exclaimed.

"Thank you Cissy. That's a great idea. I'll owl them real quick. I'm sure they would love to come." Hermione said just as excited.

"Women." I muttered.

Hermione wrote them a quick reply asking them to dinner. After a half hour the owl returned with an answer note saying they that it would be a pleasure to join us at dinner.

Mum quickly rushed Hermione to the bedrooms gushing words about needing to get ready. We only have and hour. Some much to do. Where are the Eve and Mitzi?

Father and I both turned back to our books knowing we wouldn't be seeing them for a couple of hours. I'd hope Hermione would survive, but the girl has taken some strange liking to being mum's live model. _The nut_.

Author's Note- Hope you like it. So I have a wierd request. I want to know what the people reading my story are like so please take the little survey in below and answer in a review or PM. I know no one has ever done this that I've seen, but I'm weird so take it. Suggestion of the chapter is Fantastic Herbs and Where to Buy Them by haikunumberfour. It's very different Dramione. Not four everyone.

Survey-

1. Top two favorite pairings?

2. What is your favorite chapter in this story so far?

3. What is your favorite Dramione?

4. What HP pairings do you absolutly hate?

5. Do you have a weird process for writting? Like having to do something while you write like listening to music, have your hair up, eat chocolate, wait until it's the dead of night. All these apply to me.

6. What is your favorite song/band? I'm obsessed with music.

That's all. Not too hard.


	10. Tales of the Past

Author's Note- Hi everyone. How's it going? Thanks for the reviews and taking the survey. I have finally gotten a beta reader. So this is dedicated to Anka7995. Thankx for reading over this.

hapter 10- Tales of the Past

***Author's Pov.* (This seems easier to write this chapter this way instead of from Draco's POV or switching between characters. Sorry if that bothers you.)**

**Hermione and Narcissa were still getting ready three hours later. Mitzi and Eve were busy preparing the dining room and the den for later. With the house bustling with movement Draco and Lucius could find no peace to read. Lucius decided to leave ten minutes ago to get ready. Draco tried again to read, but soon gave up and went to get ready.**

**After putting on some crisp black slacks and a white button down shirt he combed his blond hair. A sharp crack rung in his ears as the Eve appeared in his room.**

"**Master Draco, Eve has been told by Mistress Malfoy that you need to pick up the Grangers." the elf squeaked.**

"**Thank you, Eve. All get them as soon as I'm done here. Is that all?" Draco asked.**

"**Yes, Master Draco." Eve bowed, exiting his room in a rush to get back to the kitchens.**

**Draco took one last glance in the mirror then left to pick up Hermione's parents.**

**He knocked on the door, fidgeting with his shirt collar as he waited for them to answer. The door swung open revealing the two. Hermione's mum, Linda wore a light purple dress that complimented her soft features. David wore a dark blue, button up shirt and deep gray pants. Both of them had smiles on their faces, little to know worry was to be seen in their eyes.**

"**Hello, I'm Draco; we met a few weeks ago. It's nice to see you Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger." Draco said extending a hand.**

"**Yes, nice to see you again." Mrs. Granger said shaking his hand.**

"**I'm pleased to see you again. . . Mr Malfoy, is it?" Mr. Granger questioned, shaking hands with Draco like his wife had done.**

"**You are correct, sir. We should be going now. It's about a mile to walk to my manor. I hope you don't mind Mrs. Granger." Draco said, referring to the fact that Linda was wearing high heels.**

"**That's fine. We would disapparate there, but we are a little out of practice with magic after so many years. We can hardly use an owl anymore. They seem to think we are muggles that don't know anything." She said with a laugh.**

"**That's fine. Let's go shall we?" Draco chuckled.**

"**Of course." David said, taking his wife's hand.**

**Draco led them through the woods and back to the manor. He was careful to avoid passing the cottage. He didn't feel like explaining that he had a house with their daughter. Awkward conversation that would be... Instead he took a short cut by the pond. Talking small talk with them, as they went.**

**When they got to the manor Narcissa, Lucius, and Hermione were waiting by the front door. Before the Grangers could come in they had to take the threshold blood test, which glowed a bright green for both of them. They enter the house to be greeted by their very beautiful and excited daughter, Hermione.**

"**Mum, dad it's great to see you. It's seems like forever. It's been a whole fortnight." Hermione gushed, attacking her parents with hugs and kisses.**

"**It good to see you too, Mione. How have you been?" David asked.**

"**Great. You?"**

"**Good. Now who are these friends of yours we are eating dinner with?"**

**Hermione heard Lucius cough, "More than friends." He was still going off with jokes whenever he could. Luckily Mrs. and Mr. Granger didn't catch it.**

"**This is Lucius Malfoy," Hermione said gesturing to him, "and Narcissa Mafloy."**

**A little glance of recognition flashed in David's eyes, which he soon dismissed. This couldn't be The Malfoys that caused so much damage during the First War. Hermione couldn't be friends with people like this.**

**The women kissed checks and the men shook hands. Lucius then led his family and the Grangers into the dining room for dinner. They sat around the table with Lucius at the head, Narcissa on the right, and Draco next to her. On Lucius left sat David, next to him was Linda, and then Hermione. As they all settled in Eve and Mitzi came in to served the food.**

"**Mrs. Granger, Hermione tells me that you and David gave up being wizards. Why is that may I ask?" Narcissa asked politely.**

"**It's complicated, but it had to do with the war of course. After the First War against Voldemort ended will both had lost everyone, but each other. We decided it would be best if we took a break for all the war and spells and people asking if we thought Voldemort was really dead. We couldn't take it so we left for the Muggle world." Mrs. Granger said nervously.**

"**It's beautiful that you stayed together after all that had happened to you both. That you were there for each other." Narcissa sighed.**

"**Yes, we loved each other very much. She was there for me after I lost my entire family, my sister, two brothers and my father. My mother had committed suicide after their deaths." David said in remorse.**

"**That's terrible! I'm so sorry for your losses." Narcissa exclaimed.**

"**Mum, you said that day back at the house that you lost a sister in the war. Who was she? Who was my aunt?" Hermione questioned her parents, interrupting the sad conversation that she distastes.**

"**Your aunt was Eileen Lovegood." she told an anxious Hermione.**

"**Do you mean Luna Lovegood's late mother? Luna is my cousin!" Hermione shouted in shock. She mumbled a quick apology for being so loud.**

"**Luna is in fact your cousin." Linda said.**

"**Wow...Everyone is gonna be in for a shock when I go back to school." Hermione said with eager yet sad eyes.**

"**Yes they will. That is another topic we need to discussions tonight." Lucius commented.**

"**Of course. Now if we are done with this foolish talk about death can we move on?" Linda smiled, but her eyes were dangerous.**

"**Sure. How about we go eat dessert in the den." Narcissa said.**

"**Great idea, mother. I'll go tell the house elves to prepare everything. Hermione you can come with me. I know you adore Eve and Mitzi." Draco chimed in.**

**He took Hermione's hand and led her out of the dining room and to the kitchen. Relieved to be away from the tension. He sat down next to her on a bench and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her hair. Mitzi came to them quickly.**

"**Is Mistress Hermione okay? Should Mitzi get master hot chocolate?" Mitzi, asked with worry.**

**The house elves truly loved Hermione. Mitzi's concern was unbelievable. It was also quite cute.**

"**Sure Mitzi, hot chocolate would be fine. Can you also bring the desserts to the den for the guests and mum and dad?"**

"**Mitzi will be back right away."**

**Mitzi scurried off leaving Draco with Hermione in his arms. He rubbed her back and kissed her hair once again.**

"**Are you okay, love?"**

"**Yeah, it's just makes me upset that there was so much they didn't tell me. I'm ecstatic that Luna is my cousin, but I don't see why they didn't tell me the day we found out." she whispered.**

**Draco could hear her fighting back tears unsuccessfully. He pulled her to him, letting her nestle her face in his chest. He murmured reassuring words to her. After a while she stopped crying, saying they need to get back to the dinner. He whipped away her last tears. Hermione fixed her dress and hair before following Draco to the den.**

"**What took you so long, dear?" David asked.**

"**We stayed to get some hot chocolate. It's quite lovely." Hermione half lied.**

"**Oh that's fine. Come sit here." David said, sliding across the sofa to make room for them.**

**Draco and Hermione sat down side-by-side, still holding hands.**

"**I'm guessing you two are a little more than friends." Linda inquired, gesturing to their entwined hands.**

"**We are." Hermione stated with a blush.**

"**That's great, dear. How long have you been together?"**

"**For about a month, it's a long story though."**

"**Well, we would love to hear it." David said.**

"**It started a month ago. I found Draco in the woods between our house and his. He was very...upset about something. I comforted him. It was weird because I hated him at school. He was the one that I told you teased me, but he's different. He did that stuff against his own will." Hermione stated.**

"**What do you mean against his own will? If he wasn't doing it willingly who was making him do that to you?" David questioned, confused already.**

"**I think I should explain this part, Mr. Granger." Lucius said.**

"**Um...Okay." David agreed with a nod.**

"**When Voldemort first rose up he was looking for Pureblood. It was dangerous for us. I didn't want to fight against you, but I had to, to protect Draco. Voldemort wanted me as a Death Eater. I was a Pureblood from an all Slytherin descent. I was just what he wanted. He came requesting I join his ranks. I wanted nothing more to decline his ass, but I couldn't I had Draco and Narcissa to protect. If I have told him no he was going to kill them, so I joined. I fought with him greatly, putting on the act. I had to do some pretty bad things to keep up the act, like beating my own son." Lucius explained.**

"**Oh my god!" gasped Linda.**

**David glanced between Lucius and Draco in shock. Before they could recover Lucius continued with the story.**

"**I had to beat Draco as part of the act in front of Dark Lord. I also did it to protect him in a way. If he hadn't learned fast enough with Voldemort around, he would have been hurt. He needed to learn the ways fast and get them stuck in his head. I couldn't risk him getting killed by Voldemort. Even after Voldemort was killed by baby Potter I still had to keep the act up. There were other Death Eaters that were faithful and watching. But we are over those days now thanks to Hermione; I will never hurt Draco or Narcissa again."**

"**You did a tough thing. You are brave." David stated, clapping Lucius once on the shoulder.**

"**So if you did not want to be a Death Eater then, what are you going to do now? You aren't going to continue pretending to be a Death Eater, you can't do that." Linda pondered.**

"**There is no way around it. I just don't know what to do with Hermione and Draco. If they go back to school together news is will spread to Voldemort. Even if she is a Pureblood it won't be good. Either he wouldn't believe it, or he will want her to join us. I don't want those two having to sneak around. It's not fair."**

"**That's absurd!" Linda shouted.**

"**Surely there is a way around this. We could talk to Dumbledore." David interjected.**

"**No there is no way. He wouldn't believe us." Lucius refused.**

"**Yes he will. Please just give him a chance. You guys are my family now. I can't have you hurting. Please." Hermione pleaded.**

"**Hermione dear, you don't understand. We can't do this." Narcissa said quietly.**

"**Yes! You! Can! Don't you dare tell me you cannot! I love all of you. If you won't do it for yourselves, do it for me, for Draco. If you love Draco you would do this for him." Hermione yelled.**

**She was standing up now. Her face was an inch from Lucius's, her eyes penetrating him, waiting for him to crack. Indeed, hell hath no fury like an angry Hermione Granger.**

"**Fine." Lucius snarled.**

"**Excellent. Now if you don't mind, I and my family will be leaving now. I need to owl Dumbledore and set up a meeting." Hermione growled.**

**Draco was a little scared that Hermione was angry with him or his family when she stood up kissed him on the cheek goodbye. But his doubts vanished as Hermione whispered in his ear,** "**That's how you get what you want, babe. See you tomorrow." **

**Draco, though surprised at that, covered it up smartly and smirked at her before kissing her goodnight.**

"**Before you leave we would like to apologize for anything we might have done to you or your family. I sincerely regret ever being a Death Eater." Lucius said.**

"**We accept your apology. A man does what he has to, to protect his family. Yours was just harder than most." David said flatly.**

**Hermione exited the room with her parents trailing behind. They stumbled through the darkness of the woods, both women's heels giving them problems, finally Hermione gave up and took her shoes off and walked the rest of the way barefooted. When they arrived home she went straight to her room. Closing the door behind her she rummaged in the dresser until she found some spare parchment and quill. After a moment of though she wrote the letter which read:**

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**_

_**Over the summer I made a new Pureblood friend. One that I wouldn't have expected to be friends with, but I am now... I also discovered that I'm a Pureblood. We both received shocking news from our parents. We are more than friends. I love him actually. That's why we need your help. His family is known as one of the greatest supporters of Voldemort. His father never truly wanted to be a Death Eater. They need a way out. Please say that you can help.**_

_**Hoping a positive reply,**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

**When she was done and satisfied with her letter she called her owl, Shadow. She tied the letter around his leg and sent him out the window.**

"**Make sure Dumbledore gets the letter immediately, Shadow." she called to him.**

**Shadow hooted in response before fading into the darkness.**

**Hermione took a shower to relax. Her thoughts were a jumble of hurt, anxiousness, and happiness. Hurt because of her parents not tell her things sooner. Anxious because of the response she would get from Dumbledore. She was really hoping that he would be able to do something. And she was happy because Luna was her cousin. She finally had a relative other than her mum and dad that she only saw during the summer.**

**She stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in the downy towel. After getting dressed, Hermione slipped under the covers, expecting the sleep to never come. Nevertheless it did, most instantly to her surprise and luck.**

**Author's Note- Hope you liked it. I know that in the books Luna's mum died in a magical experiment gone wrong, but I'm changing that. Anways thank you Anka7995. Review. Follow. Favorite. Suggestion of the chapter is In the Chatroom by Anka7995. Also check out narcissamalfoyjwilliams11.**


	11. Meetings

**_Author's Note-_Waz up? Hi so, the poll is still going. go vote please if you haven't already. On another note, I will need either five reviews, five followers, three favorites, or four more votes on the poll before I update again. Hope you like it.**

*******Important* I doubt I will be able to update next week from the coming Wensday to the next Wensday because I'm going out of state. I will try my best to update as much as I can before that.**

**Chapter 11- Meetings**

**(Still in author POV.)**

**Hermione awoke to the tapping noise on her nearby window. Sitting up she quickly hopped out of bed and rushed to the window, throwing it up to allow the barn owl access. It dropped the letter on Hermione's bed and swooped out the window before Hermione could even utter thanks or give him a treat.**

**Hermione shrugged and went to the bed to grab the letter. Undoing the string around it she read.**

**'**_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**There is spell on this letter so that none but your eyes can read it. It's great to hear you have had a nice summer holiday. I will see what I can do about your friends and their situation. We can meet at the Muggle Park east of the Big Ben at twelve. I will be in the shop off to the right.**_

_**A.D.'**_

"**Yes." Hermione screamed, running down the stairs into the kitchen where her parents where sipping on their morning coffee.**

"**Dumbledore replied. We are meeting him at twelve today. What time is it now?" she asked.**

"**Oh...Great. It's ten o'clock, darling. Calm down and go take a shower. Then go tell the Malfoys." David smoothed.**

"**Can't you just send them a note with Shadow?" Hermione asked as though that was the most obvious thing.**

"**Yes, right. I forgot." Linda said.**

**With that Hermione ran back up the stairs to get dress for the day. She took a quick shower and threw on the first pair of clean shorts and tank top she could find. She ran the brush through her wet hair, before drying it magically. With all that had happened with Draco's birthday and everything she had forgotten that her own birthday was today. She could now do magic outside of Hogwarts and the Malfoy Manor boundaries. By the time she was done Draco and his family were already at the house.**

**She greeted Draco with a kiss on the cheek and hugged Narcissa. Linda led the group into the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone had already eaten so it was just Hermione who sat munching on a bowl of cereal. The others talked and drank their tea as they waited.**

"**I'm done. Is it time to go yet?" Hermione announced, standing up and putting her dirty bowl in the sink.**

"**Yes, I think so, love." Draco replied, glancing up from his watch.**

"**Good let's go." David stated.**

**The six of them grabbed onto each other and disapparated to the park Dumbledore had mentioned. Hermione stumbled and Draco helped to steadying her.**

"**Thanks, Draco."**

**As soon as she was steady she took off in the direction of pub. Draco walked along side her with the others following closely behind.**

"**Are you nervous? What if he can't help you and your family?" Hermione asked Draco.**

"**A little I guess. I'm sure he can do something for us though, love. There is always a way to get what you want. Especially if you're a Malfoy." he assured her.**

**Hermione gave him a soft chuckle before opening the door to the pub.**

**The pub was brightly lit, with pictures of landscapes from all around the world hanging on every inch of space on the walls. Some of them were of rural England and others were of the Sahara Desert. The front of the pub had tables scattered across the floor in a way that made it seem like nobody came here and the shop owner didn't care.**

"**Curious? I remember when I went there to study the uses of dragon's blood." A voice said, startling the newcomers in the room.**

"**Professor, where are you?" Hermione asked, her eyes flashed around the room for the older man.**

**She was thoroughly confused when she couldn't see him.**

"**Over here, Miss. Granger." Dumbledor answered, revealing himself from where he was hiding.**

"**What spell did you use to do that? You became a painting on the wall." A curious Hermione asked him.**

"**I will tell you later, but now I we must discussed the issue on hand. The Malfoys I see. I always thought there was a tad bit something off about Lucius as a Death Eater. Join me." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the booth behind him.**

"**Let me guess, Miss. Granger. You went to Draco's manor and discovered that you are in fact a Pureblood." Dumbledore said when they had settled in.**

"**Exactly. How did you know that may I ask Professor?" Hermione inquired.**

"**I have known you were a Pureblood since you were born. About the other half of your question I know many things and many means of getting it. Those I can't tell you."**

"**Guess I should have known that." Hermione said.**

"**Now Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy what is the complete story behind all of this. Please start from the beginning." Dumbledore said addressing Lucius.**

**Lucius began to once again explain the story that he had told the night before to Linda and David. Dumbledore listened attentively the entire time. Hermione and Draco's eyes never left Dumbledore, watching him, trying to decide if he was thinking. Finally Lucius finished retelling the reasons behind his actions. Dumbledore sat there in silence, deep in thought, before he decided to answer them. All six people watched him with different expressions, some of worry, others of eagerness. Either way they were all giving Dumbledore the stare down.**

"**I believe you Lucius. Now what to do? I think that all we can do is take you to the Order of the Phoenix. You can join our ranks against Voldemort. I will give you protection." Dumbledore said, drumming his fingers on the table.**

"**How do you know the protection will work? I risked everything I'm not going to lose them. If we quit Voldemort will just track us down and kill us. Your magic can't honestly protect us from him." Lucius retorted.**

"**Lucius, you said you would try. Now behave or I will set Cissy on you." Hermione hissed at Lucius.**

"**Fine."**

"**As I was saying, I can protect you. You will be living at your sister's old house. Grimmauld Place is the Headquaters of the Order of the Phoenix. There are wards already put up there. Not to mention that Voldemort doesn't know where it is. You will be safe. I can assure you that." Dumbledore told him.**

"**Say we do go. What are the other members going to think? Surely they won't believe you." Narcissa said.**

"**They might take a little bit to get adjusted to it, but they will accept you like they except Snape." Dumbledore assured her.**

"**We have to do this, Lucius. I know you want your pride, but we can't do this to Draco... and Hermione." Narcissa whispered to Lucius.**

"**If it means that much... I will, darling." Lucius whispered, kissing her quickly.**

"**Now that that's settled I will have to go tell everyone. They are all staying at Grimmauld Place because school starts next week. Hermione would you mind accompanying me?"**

"**Yes, Professor. Bye Draco." Hermione answered, grasping Dumbledore's outstretched arm.**

**With a **_**crack **_**they were gone, leaving the in-shock Malfoy and Grangers to head home and pack.**

**(Hermione's POV.)**

"**Hermione! Dumbledore? What are you two doing here?" a confused Molly Weasley asked.**

"**I have something to tell you and the rest of the gang and so does Professor Dumbledore." I answered her.**

**By now the rest of the Weasleys were gathering to see what all the compaction was about.**

"**Bloody hell! When did you get here Hermione?" Fred asked.**

**A moment later Hermione was being lifted off the floor by the twins.**

"**Gred, Forge you put me down this instant." I laughed, pounding at their backs half-heartedly.**

**They did this every time they saw me now. We were almost as close of friends as Harry and Ron, sometimes better. We had been like this ever since I worked at their shop in the summer before sixth year. I had grown a pretty good sense of humour living around them full time. I loved it and I really missed them this summer.**

"**Ohmygod guys! I missed you so, so, so much." I screeched.**

"**We missed you too, Mione. But seriously, what are you doing here?" Gorge asked, planting me firmly on the ground.**

"**It's a long story." I laughed.**

"**Hermione!"**

**I turned to see a long haired redhead racing down the steps toward me.**

"**Gin!" I called back just as excited to see my favourite redhead.**

"**Did someone yell Hermione?" Harry asked.**

"**Yeah, what's going on?" Ron asked.**

"**Dear brother of mine our lovely Hermione has joined us." Fred said. Bowing while George pretended to blow a trumpet, announcing my arrival.**

"**Mione!" both boys hollered, running to me just like Ginny had.**

**I hugged them and the rest of the Weasleys again.**

"**Can't. . . breath." I choked out.**

**A chorus of, "Sorry Mione." erupted from all directions.**

**I stepped away from them, gasping for air, and turned to Dumbledore.**

"**So what do we do now?" I asked.**

"**I was thinking that because there are so many of us you can tell the kids and I'll tell the adults." he answered.**

"**We aren't kids." Fred and George both protested.**

"**Shut up you two." I hissed, "That sounds fine. Come on guys."**

**With that we left Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley in the hallway, making our way to the twins' room as they made their way to the kitchen. We waltzed into the twins' bedroom and found a place to sit. Ron sat by Harry in two armchairs. Ginny sat on George's bed with him. Fred sat on his bed, and I sat perched on the dresser. All eyes turned to me.**

"**Um...I guess the biggest news is that I'm not a Mudblood. In fact, I'm a Pureblood." I started.**

**Just as I was expecting an outburst followed my words.**

"**What the hell!" Ron yelled.**

"**Are you sure?" Ginny questioned. She and her questions I sighed.**

"**How do you know that?" said Harry.**

"**Hell, yes." Fred exclaimed.**

"**I'd like to see Draco try to call you a Mudblood now. Hah!" George said with a grin.**

"**Shut up! Or you won't hear the rest of the story.", I shouted, a little nervous at the mention of my boyfriend.**

"**Fine." they all groaned.**

"**Okay so at the beginning of summer I met a Pureblood from school in the woods behind my house. He had just been beaten and was really upset, so I comforted him. We became quick friends. One day he wanted me to come to his house and we went, but you have to take a threshold blood test before you can enter. I took it and we were expecting the door to glow brown because I'm a Muggleborn, but it glowed green instead. We went back to my house and asked my parents how I was a Pureblood."**

"**How are you a Pureblood?" Ginny asked.**

"**I was getting to that, Gin. Apparently, my parents lost everyone in the First War so they gave up magic and came to live in the Muggle world. They didn't want to complicate thing so they didn't tell me."**

"**Your family lost everyone like me?" Harry asked.**

"**Yes, Harry. I have only one family member left that's not my mum or dad."**

"**Who?"**

"**Luna Lovegood. She's my cousin."**

"**That's great Hermione." Ron said.**

"**Yeah. She is a little weird a times, but I love her. I can't wait to tell her."**

"**So is that all? Why wouldn't you just tell mum and the Order?" George pondered.**

"**Because there is more. I kinda... well, to put it bluntly, I fell in love with this Pureblood." I said sheepishly.**

"**Hermione, that's great! You have to tell me everything." Ginny gushed.**

"**Later. And it's not that great. There's a problem. You know how I said he was upset when I meet him in the woods." They all nodded. "Well, he was upset because his dad was beating him."**

"**That's terrible." Fred said, along with everyone else, but Ron.**

"**It's not like that anymore. His dad was only protecting him by pretending to beat him in front of Voldemort and being a Death Eater. It was the only way he could stop Voldemort from killing his entire family. He had to do it. Now he wants out of the Death Eater shit so he asked if Dumbledore could help. Dumbledore is putting them in the Order of the Phoenix. They will have to stay here from now on."**

"**This is all great Hermione, but who is it?" Harry asked.**

"**Um...mm...You'll see later. They will be here in a little bit." I whispered.**

"**Guess will just have to wait to see who the lovely dumb shits Purebloods are." Ron said flatly in his I'm-pissed-off-at-the-entire-world-right-now voice, and stormed out of the room.**

**A moment later there was a loud noise down stairs. We all started to go downstairs when Ron yelled, "What the hell is Malfoy doing here!"**

_**Oh shit!**_

_**Author's note- **_**Of course I hope you liked it. Again I will try my best to update soon. Suggestion of the chapter is A Fresh Start by . I don't think I have anything else to tell yuo except to review. It makes my day.**


	12. Weasley Reactions

Author's Note-Sorry for any mistakes in layout. I had problems with it. Poll ends in four days, so go vote. Enjoy!

Chapter 12- Weasley Reactions

(_**Draco POV)**_

*Flashback*_**"**__What the hell is Malfoy doing here?"_

_**"**_Ronald Weasley, watch your tongue." Mrs. Weasley cautioned.

_**"**_Hello, dear. It's nice to meet you. Welcome to the family. Hermione is like a daughter to me. Whoever she loves we love." Mrs. Weasley said, pulling me into an unexpected hug.

I patted her back awkwardly.

_**"**_Speak for yourself mother. I'm more than sure that I don't love that ferret, and I don't want him in our house." Ron snarled.

_**"**_Ron this isn't your house. It's Harry's, so shut it." George said.

I threw him a grateful look. He winked back and stepped to the side. Standing behind him was Hermione. She came down the stairs to stand beside mum and me, grasping both of our hands.

_**"**_Oh! This is sick. I am going to my room." Ron gagged.

_**"**_Again it's Harry's room." George yelled after him.

_**"**_Shut the hell up, George." Ron snapped.

_**"**_Ronald Weasley, what did I just say?" Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her head in disapproval.

_**"**_Whatever." Ron muttered, stomping out of the room and making a scene of slamming his door angrily.

_**"**_He's just being a prat. I'll go talk to him, Mione." Harry assured my girlfriend.

_**"**_Thanks Harry."

_**"**_Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?" Fred said after everyone but Hermione had left the room.

_**"**_A little romance between the lion and the snake." George continued, advancing on me.

_**"**_If you dare hurt our dear Hermione you will not live to see the next day." they both finished.

I felt myself mentally shirk under their glare. They were just waiting for me to crack and give into another one of their hilarious jokes. And crack I did.

_**"**_I wouldn't dream of it." I croaked, a blush creeping from my neck up to my ears.

Both the ginger twins started cackling like mad. Hermione even joined in with them after a moment and so did I. Their laughter was contagious. No wonder everyone liked them.

_**"**_You should have seen your face." Fred said when he had caught his breath.

"Hermione! It's time to go. I need to know everything." Ginny yelled.

Hermione threw me an apologetic smile as Ginny pulled her away, leaving me alone with the twins. Mum and dad had already been hustled away by Mrs. Weasley.

"So Draco, we hear that you're good at potions." Fred says to me.

"Umm...I guess I am, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"We need your help finishing our latest product since Hermione has been kidnapped by Ginny."

"Fine" I answered in coolest tone.

Within, I was freaking out, scared as hell. What if this was just another joke of theirs? They were probably just going to have me test one of their products like a first year. I trailed behind them into their room thinking, "_What hell did I get myself into."_

"This right here is where the magic happens." Fred said, strolling over to the closet door.He opened the door and what I saw left me with only one thing to say.

"What the hell!"

-*Hermione's Pov*

Ginny dragged me into her room and pushed me into a purple beanbag. She sat down across from me in a blue one. The rest of her room looked about the same. Purple on both the east and west walls and blue on the north and south walls. There was a window on the east wall with daybed, when I looked through the window though I didn't see the Muggle streets that surrounded Grimmauld Place. Instead I could see the grounds of Hogwarts. The Quidditch pitch was on the right side of the Black Lake. Everything in the magical illusion was prefect down to the last rocky step and tree. It looked creepily real and lifelike.

"Gin, this is amazing. Did Harry let everyone modify their rooms like this?"

"Yes. Harry has the best room I think. When you walk in you literally feel like you're standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. I spend a lot of time in there."

"Am I suppose to be convinced that you spend time in their just because of the surroundings and the decor? I think you are in his room for something a little different." I winked, hoping to avoid the subject of Draco and me.

"Maybe...stop changing the subject." she accused me.

"I was doing no such thing." I said with the smirk I had picked up from Draco.

"You're even starting to look like him. That's creepy that Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, can smirk like that." she said, flashing her eyes in a panicked but goofy way.

"Yup. He taught me everything I know." I grinned.

"Does that include kissing? Is he a good kisser?"

"Eww! No! Gin, I'm not telling you that." I exclaimed.

The woman was mental. Sure I would more than likely end up telling her everything, but that didn't need to be her first question. She could have perfectly well as asked when our first date was, or when we Draco took me home to meet his parents. No, it had to be the most personal and embarrassing question.

"Oh, come on Hermione. I told you if all of my boyfriends were good kissers. Why can't you tell me?" she pleaded.

"I never asked to hear all those descriptions. Those very detailed descriptions." I shuddered at the thought of all times Ginny had came back from an hour long date and spend three hours of retelling it for me.

"Please."

"Fine. He is a great kisser. Now can we move on?" I begged.

"Yes. Question number one...or is it number two? Whatever next question; how did you meet him? I mean you already knew him, but you know what I mean. Tell me about the first week. What happened?"

I could swear she was soaking in my uncomfortability. She loved interrogating anyone about their relationships. I just happened to be the one she could feed off of at the moment. I might as well tell her though. I guess deep down if I think about it and really try to feel it, I like these kinda talks. I believe every girl needs to show her extreme girlishness sometimes. If we didn't we would become too hard and cold, and guys wouldn't like somebody that wasn't soft and breakable that they could protect.

"I meet him in the woods. He was singing and playing the guitar, which he is fantastic at. He was upset so I played him a song on my iPod. It seemed to help him. When I went to go home that night he asked me to come back the next day. So I did. We goofed around a lot. I ended up dancing with him like puppet on strings. Then I had this great idea that we should build a small cottage. He's crazy arse agreed to it. So the next day we went shopping. The rest of the week was spent by building the cottage." I said, watching Ginny devour my words.

"You built a house with him! That's fantastic. Not to mention really sweet. Now what happened next?" Ginny said.

I knew at that moment she was going to accept Draco. He was different from what we all thought he was. Ginny was just the first to notice it.

"Um...I think the next week is when we went to his house. This, by the way was the biggest library ever! It's bigger than Hogwarts'. Lucius and I are always in there."

"Focus, Hermione. Get back to the story." She said, gripping me by shoulders and shaking me.

"Okay. Okay. No need to get violent, Gin. When we got to his house I of course found out I was a Pureblood, not a Mudblood."

"Would you stop saying that?" Ginny snapped at me.

"What? What did I say?"

"You keep calling yourself a Mudblood. Why. You're so much better than that foul word."

"Oh, Ginny, thank you. It is not that I think I'm that bad. The name just doesn't bother me anymore. I mean it isn't because I am a Pureblood now. Fred and George showed me that it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

"That's great, Hermione. Now let's get back to the topic at hand."

"You are the one that changed the subject." I defended myself.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes. You. Were."

"No. I. Was. Not."

"Whatever." I said, waving my hand off into the empty space.

"Good. Now continue." Ginny said with satisfactory.

"The week following that revelation I meet his parents. It was...what is the right word for this...emotional? This was when Lucius finally admitted why he would beat Draco. They came to an understanding. Later that night Draco and I went for a walk in his mother's garden. That's when we had our first kiss." I said.

Technically it wasn't our first kiss. It was our second. I don't think Draco would appreciate me sharing his suicide attempt stories with anyone, and I didn't want to either. That kiss meant more than any kiss we had shared. It was the symbol of us finally bonding together in an unbreakable way.

"That is so, so, so romantic." Ginny sighed.

"That's what you think. You should have seen our first date. I couldn't have asked for more."

"Really, what did he do?"

"First off I had the perfect outfit. Cissy took me shopping. I have to admit it was loads of fun. More than I would have expected. Anyway he took me to a pond by the cottage. The sun was setting and we ate dinner. Then we went canoeing in the moonlight. That didn't turn out well because Draco and I didn't quite understand how to stir the boat and ended up tipping the boat over. It ruined my dress, but we got to swim in the pond. Which was beautiful! There were flowers floating on the surface, Gin. How romantic is that?"

"Very. You are so lucky you found someone that great."

"Thank you."

"What happened next?"

"Well we kissed. It was utterly wonderful. Then we cuddled the on bank of the pond under the sky and stargazed. When I fell asleep he carried me back to the cottage. He put me in the bed, and being the modest person he was that night, slept on the couch."

"Hermione, he seems so different. I wouldn't expect him to be so romantic. I always thought he was a player and I might have even called him a man-whore one time. I'm super sorry."

"It's fine. As long as you accept us I don't care. I was scared that you and the rest of the gang were going to hate me now. It means a great deal to me that you think that. I know Draco feels the same way. Do you think the others will accept him too?"

"I think it depends. Ron looked pretty pissed and Harry was just in shock. I think he will come around soon. He knows what is right and what is wrong. And Ron being a jackass is totally wrong. You saw how mum acted. She pulled him into a hug immediately. Percy is never around to care. The rest of the Order is gone most of the time on missions. Fred and George will get along with him. That's why I could take you and leave them alone with Draco. I doubt that they murdered him while we have been talking."

"I don't know. We have been talking for like two and a half hours. Your brother could most diffidently kill someone in that amount of time, even if it wasn't on purpose. I don't think Draco does good with pranks or anything."

"Yeah, I am starting to think the same thing. Maybe we should go check on them."

"Yes." I nodded.

Ginny led us down the hall and to the twins' bedroom. She wrapped one short note on the door before barging in, not giving them enough time to hide a body if they did kill my boyfriend.

"What the hell." Ginny exclaimed.

"What the hell." I repeated, staring into the room.

"Those were my first words too." Draco smiled.

Author's Note-Hope you liked. NExt chapter reveals the twins secret. You will never expect it, but you can guess. Not Anka, though. Suggest of the chapter is a song this time. Kill Your Heros by Awolnation. Please vote! Bye.


	13. The Twins' Twins?

******Author's Note- I bet not a single on of you could have guessed what the twins are up to. Ohh! Did I mention we hit the 40 reviews button. I love you all. I would give anyone who reviewed a shoutout, but that would take for ever. Instead invisable cookies to anyone who has reviewed. Your the reason I'm writing. BTW I got the second biggest part in my school play. I'm so excited. YAY!**

**The Twin's Twins?**

**Hermione's pov**

_*Flashback*_

"_What the hell." Ginny exclaimed._

"_What the hell." I repeated, staring into the room._

"_Those were my first words too." Draco smiled._

_*End of flashback*_

"Be quiet before some else comes barging in." Fred hissed, clamping a hand down on my mouth.

I glanced over to see that George had Ginny in exactly the same position. She was shooting him dangerous glares and struggling to be released. She continued to attempt talking though her words came out muffled and unintelligent.

"If you promise to shut up Ginny I will let you go." George smirked.

She nodded her head as far as she could, seeing as he had a tight clamp around her neck also. I nodded as Ginny had, to Fred. They sighed and released us. Ginny rubbed at her neck were George's hands had been a second ago.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Ginny complained.

"We need you to shut up. If mum saw what we are doing we would be dead. So calm down and untwist your knickers." George said.

Draco and Fred both chuckled. I glared at them. So did Ginny, but with more menace.

"Ginny that isn't the biggest question to ask right now. There are four Weasley twins in here if you haven't noticed." I scolded. Then turning to Fred I said with an innocent smile yet evil eyes, "Why is there four twins in this room?"

"It is a part of our next product. I told you we were inventing something top secret, but I didn't tell you what. This is it." he explained.

"Okay then, what are they?" Ginny asked.

"They are replicates. Or duplications of ourselves."

"You're kidding. This is amazing. Do they work . . . are they . . . alive?" I asked in wonder.

"They will be alive. We just need a few more touches, then need to work out the minor side effects." George said.

"How? This is . . . amazing. Nobody has ever done anything like this. Well, at least that I have read of. And I have read a lot of books." I whispered in shock, racking my brains for any mention of something like this in a book I've read.

Nothing.

"Can we touch them?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Let me get them completely out of the closet." Fred said.

George helped Fred to wheel the clones out of the magically extended closet. The bodies laying on the hospital beds looked like sleeping versions of Fred and George themselves. Every detail was exact down to the freckle on George's neck, and the slight bump on Fred's nose. I honestly would not have been able to tell them apart if Fred and George laid them down on the beds next to them.

"Do you know of all the possibilities these things hold? They could save lives, act as decoys you know." I whispered, mostly talking to myself now.

"We know. We made them for mainly two reasons. First reason is more serious. We can, as you said, use them as decoys for the Death Eaters. These things are going to be able to talk and walk. Fred has been working on how to program them. Like the... those muggle things... What are they called?"

"Robots?" I inquired.

"That's it." George exclaimed, clapping his hand to his forehead.

"What is the second reason behind making these. . .things?"

"We haven't decided if we will put them on the market yet, but they would be the best product we have invented for getting out of classes."

"Should have guessed that one." I laughed.

"Isn't funny how they completely excluded us from this conversation, Ginny?" Draco asked sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Yeah, quite amusing... It's like we aren't even here." she answered, playing along with my stupid boyfriend's game.

"Ohh shut up Malfoy." I said, hitting him with the nearest book I could find.

"Malfoy, now is it? I thought you loved me." Draco replied, pretending to act hurt by my rough choice in words.

"I do love you. Just not now."

"Yeah...Yeah. Love you too." he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." he answered hurriedly.

"That's what I thought." I smiled dangerously.

"Looks like you have a wild one, Draco." Fred laughed.

"So it does." Draco sighed.

"Can we get back to the topic? I swear I'm the only one that can stay focused anymore." Ginny whined.

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Sure."

"So what are these things called?" I asked.

"Danger Decoys." George answered.

"Cool." Ginny said.

"How long have you been working on these?" Draco asked.

"We started talking about them last year, and we did some research then. We just started making them at the beginning of the summer holidays." Fred explained.

"Gosh. How much more do you need to finish?"

"Right now I think they could be good to awaken. We just haven't programmed them. They would still walk around and talk though, but they would not have our little habits. You need those to make in realistic."

"I still can't wrap my wand around this. It is astounding what you two have accomplished." I said.

"Thanks." both twins said.

"How do you um. . . bring them to life." Ginny questioned.

"We need a certain amount of magical energy." George replied.

"So jumps start them? Like Muggles do with their cars." I stated.

"What?" came from all three of their mouths.

"Never mind. Do you think the four of us would hold enough power to generate them?" I shrugged.

"It might be." George said.

"We'll just have to try." Fred said, a playful smirk danced across his face.

"Let's do it." Draco shouted.

"I can't believe I'm in on something Fred and George are doing. It's a first." Ginny said, causing us all to laugh.

Once we had calmed ourselves George had us point our wands at the first Danger Decoy's head. With all four wands placed on its head we closed our eyes, allowing our magic to flow out of us and drain into the lifeless bodies before us. I could feel the drain on my energy has my magic decreased. After what seemed like an eternity the flow of magic suddenly stopped, paused for a fraction of a second, and shoot back up my wand and into my bloodstream. My eyes flashed open. I blinked.

Around me the others were doing the same thing. A slight rustling sound came from the table we stood around. I glanced down to see that the Fred clone was awaking. It's eyes slowly peeled open, revealing crystal blue eyes that matched Fred's to a tee. It was exhilarating to see the still, lifeless body transform into a living, breathing object right before your eyes. Especially when the one it is a duplicate of is standing beside you. "Astonishing." I whispered, finally finding my voice.

"Truly." Draco agreed.

"Wow. It's all I can say." Ginny stated in awe.

"I can't believe we did this, Forgie."

"Neither can I, Gredrick. Neither can I."

By now the thing was fully sitting up. It looked around with wide eyes, taking in its surroundings. It opened its mouth to speak, but nothing came out. It tried again and again. On his fifth attempt he finally mastered three words, "I'm a triplet?"

"Oh my god!" Ginny shouted.

I just beamed at the creature. Proud of what my boys had accomplished.

"Hey, look, he even has my sense of humor." Fred said with a laugh.

"Hell yeah he does." George said, the grin on his face was evident in his voice. I didn't even have to look up at him.

"I told underestimated how smart you two were when we were at school. I thought you were the idiot pranksters that were too stupid to learn anything. I was wrong." Draco said.

"Draco! Did you just say you were wrong? That you, a Malfoy, was wrong." I asked, placing a hand across my chest, acting taken aback by his confession.

"We are not playing this game, Hermione." Draco stated.

"Yes, we are."

"No we aren't."

"Then stop me."

"Fine."

"Draco admitted he was wrong. Did everyone hear-"

My childish chanting was cut off by his lips crushing down on mine. I eagerly applied back to him. Moving my lips with his. I could hear the twins catcalling and Ginny giggling. I ignored them and focused all my attention on the boy who was kissing me. When we pulled away by lips were left burning and tasting of his. I he trailed his finger across my full bottom lip. "That's how I end conversation I don't want to have, love."

"You go, Draco." Fred laughed, clapping him on the shoulder when he turned away from me.

I went to stand in the gap between Ginny and him. His fingers automatically entwined themselves with mine, keeping a firm grasp on me.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that the twins don't have a problem with you and Draco." Ginny whispered in my ear.

"Yup." I replied, still lost in the thought of our recent kiss.

Every time he kissed me it was like it was the first time. Always a new experience. Always as loving and passionate as the last. That's one of the main things I loved about Draco. He brought life to me. Awakening my wild side. Yet allowing me to be who I really am.

"I love you." I said unexpectedly.

After getting over the shock of my sudden words he quickly replied, "I love you too, Hermione. Always will."

I gave his hand a squeeze before turning back to the others. They were now watching the decoy Fred as it began to climb out of the bed. It began to stumble across the room to where we stood. It reached up to touch Fred's face and then it's own.

"It's the same." it said.

"Yeah, you are a clone or duplicate of me." Fred said.

"Oh." was all it said.

"What should we call him?" Ginny asked.

"How about Forge. That way we know what twin it is a copy of. Than we can call the other one Gred."

"That sounds fine. We just can't call each other that anymore." George said.

"Your name is Forge." Fred said, speaking to the clone.

"Okay. What do I do now?" Forge asked.

"Um...guys what do we do with it?" Fred asked.

"Wecan keep it hidden up here until we tell the Order. Does it need food or other human needs?" I suggested.

"We will have to keep him hidden. He shouldn't need anything to survive. Just a sip of this every morning to keep the magical charge in him alive." Fred said, pulling a vial containing a silver substance in it out of this pocket.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"It is a mixture of DNA from the person it is a clone of, dragons blood for power, and a ton of other stuff that would take me an hour to list off."George said.

"Sound complicated." Ginny said.

We all laughed and were surprised when Forge joined in. We all stared at him. Did he understand or was he just laughing because we were? I didn't know.

"What?" Forge asked when we didn't avert our eyes from him.

"Nothing. It's just that we didn't expect you to laugh at that." I explained.

"Oh." he replied.

"Time for lunch!" Mrs. Weasley's voiced called from downstairs.

"Oh shit." we all said.

"Will go down and distract her. You guys find him." Draco said.

"Sounds like a plan." Fred said.

Hurriedly Ginny, Draco, and I rushed out of the room and down the hall.

"Yum," Ginny sighed, "smells great mum.""What is for lunch mum?" I asked.

I had been calling her that for the last three years. It was true. She was like my second mother. I have spent more time with her and her family than I have mine since I started Hogwarts. Besides best friends call their friends mum, mum.

"Homemade chicken noodles and bread rolls." Mrs. Weasley answered, bustling around the table setting pans of dinner rolls and pots mashed potatoes on the table.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Draco said, sitting down between me and his own mum.

"You're welcome, darling. No need to call me Mrs. Weasley. Call me Molly or even mum if you want to."

"Thanks." Draco nodded.

"Isn't she nice and polite?" I heard Narcissa ask him.

"Yes, mum."

"This is great, Molly." Lucius said.

"Thank you. Eat as much as you want. Which reminds me... Where could those food inhaling twins be? I called you down here five minutes ago." she pondered.

"Who knows. Maybe they are in Harry's room." Ginny suggest quickly.

"I'll go check." she said, exiting the kitchen in a hurry.

"Close one." I whispered.

"Tell me about it. If they don't get their slimy-""Smells good!" Fred called, walking into the kitchen with George.

"Yup." George grinned.

I smiled. They always made me smile. Even if it was the littlest thing. Like them smiling.

"Where have you been? It took you five minutes to get down here." Mrs. Weasley accused them.

"Hey! Wait a minute. Harry and Ron aren't down here yet. Why aren't you hollering at them?" Fred said, raising his hands up like a man getting arrested does.

"Yeah mum. What about them?" George asked.

"You have a point there." Mrs. Weasley sighed in defeat, then turned on her heel to go retrieve the rest of the Weasley children. Fred and George sat down at the table across from us.

"Has the Order been informed of the news, Lucius?" asked him.

"Um...yes. They all know." he answered and went back to picking at his mash potatoes.

"It's fine, dear. They will come around. We just have to think positive." Narcissa said to both her husband and I.

"Exactly." I agreed.

"Now sit you fanny at the table and eat your food Ronald Weasley." Mrs. Weasley demanded, pushing him into a seat.

"Whatever." he muttered.

"Don't you dare backtalk me boy." she warned.

Ginny, Draco, and I covered our mouth with our hands to muffle our laughter. Fred and George openly laughed their arses off. Not caring what anyone thought, or how Ron was throwing daggers their way. They continued to laugh until Mrs. Weasley hushed them.

Once everyone was gathered around the table we dug into our food in comfortable silence. Well, comfortable silence for everyone excluding Ron. Ron sat looking at his plate without taking a single bite. It was a first for him. He must be pretty pissed. But why it wasn't like Draco was that bed. The other Weasleys had already accepted him. Even Harry didn't seem that upset, and they were supposedly archenemies. What was Ron's problem? I sighed he would get over it sooner or later.

_Thump!_

I looked up from my plate to see what had caused the loud noise. It was an owl that had flown into the closed window. I jumped out of my seat, knowing perfectly well what letters the owl was carrying. I flung the window up as quickly as I could, throwing the owl a small treat before turning back to the others.

"Hogwarts letters!" Ginny exclaimed.

I delivered the letters addressed to each of us. First to Draco, and Ginny, Harry next, and finally Ron. I avoided his gaze as I dropped the letter on the table next to him.

We all opened our letter eagerly. Skipping through all the list of school supplies, and going for the second letter in the envelope. I unfolded it and began to read.

"I got Quidditch Captain!" Harry yelled.

"I got Gryfinndor Prefect!" Ginny squealed in delight.

"I got Head Boy!" Draco said."Really, Draco. I got Head Girl. That's great!" I exclaimed.

"Who didn't see that coming?" the whole table said in unison.

I blushed and quickly averted the attention to Ron by asking him what he got.

"I got Chess Club Captain. Professor McGonagall is starting a wizards chess club. Isn't that so cool?" Ron exclaimed, forgetting his anger for the time being.

"I'm so proud of you. I'm proud of all of you." Mrs. Weasley said, tearing up in the eyes.

"Don't cry, mum." Ginny said.

"I just can't help it. My children are growing up into such wonderful people. I love you all." she sobbed.

"We love you too." we all replied, getting up from our seats and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you. You're going back to Hogwarts in two days." she choked.

"We know, mum. We will owl you every week." Ron said.

"Thank you, darlings. Oh look! Your food is going to get cold if you don't eat it quickly." she said, dabbing her eyes with the hem of her apron.

We went back to eating, now chattering amongst ourselves about the new year of Hogwarts that was so close to beginning. Which got me thinking of our plan for Draco and me? We were to announce that I was a Pureblood at the opening feast, and that Draco and his family were now on the side of the Order of the Phoenix. At first we were going to tell the Daily Prophet, but had decided against it, thinking that Draco and I would have much more protection from haters and Death Eaters at the school. Everything was ready. Still I was nervous as hell. There was a number of things that could go wrong and a number of people that could end up hating me. Like Luna. I was terrified that she wouldn't accept me as her cousin now. All the worries were eating at me.

After dinner was done. Ginny, Draco, Fred, George, and I went back to their room. It was time to awaken the next Danger Decoy, and more importantly discuss what to do next.

We spent all night in there. Ginny and I didn't even make it back to our own beds. Instead we ended up sleeping on the floor. My head lay in the crook of Draco's arm. My body was nestled into his. His warm arms encased me in a tight embrace. We fell asleep like this. Exhausted from pouring our power into not one but two clones.

My dreams switched from scenes with Draco and me to visions of what might happen at Hogwarts once everyone knew about us. Gred and Forge and Fred and George also appeared in my dreams. Leaving my mind reeling when I awoke the next day.

**Author's Note-Longest chapter yet. Over 3,000 words. Yay. Hope it wasn't too long, but I promised that Hogwarts would come in the next chapter. I don't know for sure if I can do that. There may be a short chapter before that. Really short chapter. I hope this was enough to satisfy your need if I don't get to update for the next 7 days. Going to be out of town. I will try though. Leave me some great reviews as motivation. Suggestion of the chapter is Unexpectedly by Just another ginger.**


	14. Revealed

Author's Note- Hello! Sorry 'bout the long wait. I was out of state. (I made a rhyme.) Anywaysssssss...the poll, as I know you have probably guessed already, was in favor of the story continuing to Hogwarts. I origanlly wasn't going to do this. It wasn't part of my plan, so we'll have to see how it goes. Any suggestions are welcome. Hope you enjoy it. *Most important thing like ever for me...drum roll...I am two reviews away from 50. I absolutly can not believe that. Please help me to reach 50, or even more. Love you guys so, so, so much.

Chapter 14- Revealed

Draco's pov.

The next day was hectic; Mrs. Weasley, or Molly, as she was making me call her, had us rushing around the house. Everything was chaos. People couldn't find their books or socks. After two hours of this Fred and George pulled us aside. They had told Ginny just a second ago that they weren't going to tell anyone about the clones yet- at least not until they were completely flaw free. Hermione and I agreed that they were right to wait. Before we could finish talking Molly was calling us down to leave.

At the train station I stayed farther away from the Weasleys. Fred and George were with us too. They had received a letter last year asking them to come back to Hogwarts and finish their last year. They had declined it the first time because the joke shop was just starting to bloom. This year, though, they had decided to go due to the clones. I stayed away from the group as they said their goodbyes. Hermione and I hadn't told the public yet and we didn't want anyone bombing us with insults and questions. Mum and dad haven't come for fear of be exposed or causing distribution.

I waited impatiently for Hermione to board the train and met me in the Heads Compartment. I sat staring at my shoes until I heard the door slide open and Hermione enter. She sat down beside me, but didn't take my hand like she normally would have. Instead we sat civilized people, not the bickering students we were known as, and watched as new prefects joined us. One by one they filed in. Some would glance at us because of how close we were sitting. I would give them the piss-off look when I caught them staring. Others were too busy with their own thoughts to give a Merlin's ball.

After giving the prefects their duties and whatnot, we then had minutes left before we arrived at Hogwarts. The students in our compartment wandered off to meet with their friends, leaving Hermione and me alone. I gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I was nervous already, so I knew that she must be too.

We both turned around and let each other change into our Hogwarts' robes. I let Hermione leave first to go catch up with Ginny and Harry. Once she was out of sight I went to find Blaise and Theo. Act like nothing out of the ordinary was happening was our plan. That is, until Professor Dumbledore announces our 'big news.'

When I found Blaise and Theo I gave them a simple, "Hey, mate." They returned with their own. I let them fall into their own conversation as we exited the train. I watched as Hermione climbed into a carriage, laughing with Ginny and Harry.

**"**Malfoy! Hello, anyone home? Mate, wake up. Did you even hear a thing I said?" Blaise called, waving a hand in my face.

**"**Sorry." I muttered, climbing into the carriage that had just pulled up.

**"**You've been acting really weird. What's up with you?" Blaise asked once he had joined Theo and me in the carriage.

**"**Nothing. I'm fine." I snapped a little too harshly.

**"**Blaise dropped the subject and went back to talking with Theo as the carriage started towards the school with a jolt.

As we walked up to the castle I became even more nervous. Hermione stopped laughing with Harry and Ginny ahead of us and fell silent.

**"**Bet you Granger got Head Girl." Theo said, jerking a finger in Hermione's direction.

**"**Well, no dip." I replied.

**"**How would you know?"

"I was just with her in the Heads Compartment."

**"**You're Head Boy!" he gasped.

**"**What the hell, Theo! Where did you think Draco was the entire ride here?" Blaise exclaimed.

**"**I don't know. Off snogging Pansy or something,"

**"**As if," I scoffed, "I hate that chick. She is so freaking clingy."

Since we're joking about Pansy, I didn't notice that we were already in the Great Hall. The nerves came back as soon as I noticed. Though not as bad as they were before.

When we sat down at the Slytherin table, Pansy joined us. Our jokes came to an end, or at least to a more quietly whispered joke followed by a muffled snickering.

**"**Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Without further ado, let us meet our newcomers, and let them be sorted among us." Dumbledore's loud voice greeted us.

Professor McGonagall began to list of the names of the new first years. I respectfully clapped along with the other Slytherins when a smirking boy with brown hair joined our table. Otherwise, I looked up to see that Hermione was staring at me. I gave her a small smile, reassuring her, before averting my gaze elsewhere so that no one would notice.

The food appeared after the sorting was over with, like always. I didn't eat much. Just a bread roll. My nerves were at their peak now. Everyone would be done with their food in a few minutes, meaning Professor Dumbledore would be announcing the Head Boy and Girl, along with our news. My hands began to shake as I watched Dumbledore stroll back to the podium.

**"**As you all know it has been an exciting break. I welcome you all back for another year at Hogwarts. May this year be just as great as the last, or better yet. And now for Head Boy and Girl. This year's Head Girl is none other than Hermione Granger, newly found cousin of Luna Lovegood." Dumbledore announced.

There was a moment of silence that lasted around ten seconds before the crowd erupted in cheers. I was happy for my beautiful girlfriend, and the way Dumbledore had secretly let the bomb slip that Hermione was a Pureblood. Only the ones paying attention close enough would pick up on what it meant. Hermione proudly strolled up to stand by Dumbledore's side.

**"**Now for our Head Boy, who has some interesting news I must share with you all. I am ecstatic to inform you that his family has switched from the Dark Side to the Light Side. I expect you all to be supportive of the young man, and the sacrifice his family made. They have put themselves in great peril to do the right thing." Dumbledore explained.

**"**Would you just tell us who he is already!" Seamus shouted.

**"**This year's Head Boy is Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore finally stated.

**"**What the bloody hell!"

**"**Five points from Gryffindor for inappropriate language, Mr. Thomas." Professor McGonagall yelled over the protest from the other students.

I quickly walked up to Dumbledore and Hermione. I could feel the uncomfortable stares and the taunts people were throwing at me.

**"**How can you be serious? He isn't gonna change!" shouted a girl from Gryffindor.

**"**He's a spy!" accused a sixth year from Hufflepuff.

**"**Why don't you shut your ungrateful-" George started.

**"**Arrogant-" Fred continued.

**"**Useless."

**"**Preposterous."

**"**Oversized."

**"**Ego." Both twins finished.

I shot them a grateful look along with Hermione. The crowd had fallen silent due to the twins' outburst. Nobody wanted to tick off the Weasley twins. You knew that you would end up the subject to their pranks for the next month.

**"**Thank you, boys." Professor McGonagall thanked them.

**"**Anytime," Fred said.

**"**Our pleasure," George replied, pretending to tip an imaginary hat and bowed.

**"**I bet it was," Professor McGonagall said, letting out a shaky laugh.

**"**Classes start at ten tomorrow. Everyone must be getting to bed now. Prefects, please lead your houses to their common rooms. Luna Lovegood, would you please join me in my office tomorrow morning?" Professor Dumbledore said.

**"**Come with me," McGonagall whispered.

Hermione and I followed her out of a door by the teachers table. She led us down a few hallways until we came to a portrait of a boy and girl holding hands and kissing each other on the cheek.

"This is the Head Boy and Girl's common room. The password is per sempre insieme. I hope you find the room to your liking. It changes from Head to Head for their preferences," she said, leaving without another word.

**"**Wonder what that means," Hermione muttered.

**"**Let's find out, shall we?" I chuckled.

Without waiting for her answer, I said the password. The portrait swung back to reveal a very familiar scene. The cottage. The Heads Common Room had transformed into an exact replica of our cottage in the woods back home. The couch was placed in the same place. There was even the moss rug that Hermione had made for me. The window curtains were even left pulled the way they had been back at the manor. It was somewhat creepy how it could be this precise. Still, it was the best common room I could have asked for. Hermione seemed to think the same thing because she let out a loud squeal for delight and ran to the couch. I ran after her into the room.

**"**Draco, isn't this the greatest thing ever?" she asked, pulling me down on the beige sofa next to her.

**"**Second greatest thing, love."

**"**What is better than this?"

I twirled a strand of her hair around my finger, pulling her face closer to mind. I rest my forehead on hers. Then whispered into her ear, "You're the greatest thing, love."

This caused Hermione giggle and blush deeply.

**"**Thank you, Draco."

**"**You know that saying thank you isn't how to thank me properly," I teased, poking her nose with my finger.

**"**Then what is?"

**"**I think you know."

**"**I think I do too," she said, leaning in.

I leaned in farther and our lips met. Our lips fit together so well. We were made for each other, and this fact was proven every time we kissed. I couldn't get enough of her. I deepen the kiss. After what seemed like hours we pulled away. My lips tingled where hers had been a second ago. I pulled her up off the couch, and kissed her lightly before racing up the stairs.

**"**Draco! That's unfair," she whined from downstairs.

**"**Well then, you'll just have to come up here if you want to finish."

**"**You're such a gentlemen, aren't you?" Hermione said sarcastically.

I chuckled. Her footsteps could already be heard as she climbed the stairs to the loft. She slipped up behind me and kissed my neck.

**"**No funny business if we are sleeping in the same bed." she whispered, her soft voice floating over me in a wave that made me shiver.

**"**Me? Funny business? Never," I joked.

**"**I'm serious. Stay on your side, or you will be sleeping on the sofa for the rest of the year."

**"**Fine," I relented.

**"**Good. Now I'm going to go get changed."

While Hermione was in the bathroom getting changed I switched into my boxers and a dark gray t-shirt. When she came out of the bathroom she was wearing a pair of purple short and a brown tank top that hugged her tightly, showing off her nice curves. _Damn that girl. _How was I supposed to maintain a spec of self-control when she is dressed like that.

**"**You're staring," she teased, crawling under the covers.

**"**You give me something good to stare at."

**"**Enough with all the cliché talk. Time to go to bed. Maybe while you're sleeping you can dream up some original pick-up lines," she sighed.

**"**Hey! I'm not that bad. I came up with some of them," I protested.

**"**No you didn't. Now go to sleep."

I slipped under the covers with her. I scooted next to her and took her hand. "Am I allowed to do this?" I asked. "Yes."

The next morning I had to drag myself and Hermione out of bed. Neither of us wanted to face the Great Hall today. We were going to show everyone that we were together. I was mostly terrified for what they would say against Hermione. That she was a whore or that she was stupid to think that I would actually care for her. More than that I was scared of what Pansy might do. Pansy had died a girl's hair pink for even talking with me for more than a minute. She was likely to want revenge on Hermione. And I wasn't going to let that happen. I would protect Hermione from anyone.

After much tiring work I got Hermione out of bed and made her get dressed. Once we were both ready, we walked down to the Great Hall, hand in hand. I stopped outside of the door leading into the Great Hall.

**"**Are you sure to want to tell everyone so soon?" I asked her.

**"**Of course. I love you, and you love me. If they have a problem with that then they can deal with it. I love you too much to hide you from everyone. I want them to know that I am yours, and that you are mine."

**"**Why do you love me so much? After everything I put you through in school, and with my messed up family."

She took my face in her hands, holding on firmly. "I love you for who you are now. You have changed. You're not that stuck up little prick that used to go around bullying people. And there is nothing messed up with your family. I love them as much as I love you. Your parents love you almost as much as I love you, but that is just because no one can love you more than me."

**"**Thank you, Hermione. I feel the same exact way about you. Now let's do this," I said, squeezing her hand and kissing her cheek.

As we open the door to the Great Hall all eyes fell on us. I proudly led Hermione over to the Gryffindor table. We sat down between Ginny and Fred and George. It took about two seconds after we sat down for the rumors to get started.

**"**Ohh! Look how cute they are."

**"**What the hell?"

**"**Am I dreaming?"

**"**This has to be a prank."

None of those compared to the loud voice that rang across the Great Hall next. "What the hell is Draco doing with Mudblood filth like her?" Pansy screamed.

Before I could jump up and tell her not to call my girlfriend that word, another voice calls out, this time from the Ravenclaw table.

**"**Didn't you hear a thing Dumbledore said last night? She is my cousin, meaning she is a Pureblood" Luna Lovegood said in wonder.

That shut Pansy up. Blaise, who was sitting next to her, left the table to join us. I was shocked that he did this, but so was the rest of the Great Hall. All eyes were watching to see what he would do.

**"**Why don't you mind your own business and let the couple eat with their friends, you nosy arses," Fred glared at the student body.

Around now was the time that I was really starting to love the twins. They were the kings of the school even after being gone for two years. Everyone knew who they were, and not to get on their bad side. Fred and George weren't mean to people. They just didn't take any crap against them, their family, or their friends.

**"**So...um...you two are a thing?" Blaise asked gesturing to Hermione and me.

**"**Yeah, we have been a thing since the beginning of summer."

**"**Well, I guess I would be mad at you for not telling me yet, but I haven't told you something yet either so we are even."

**"**You accept us you mean? You don't hate Draco for this, or me?" Hermione asked shyly.

**"**Of course not, Granger. So long as he takes my news alright. I haven't even got a hold of it yet. It's quite a lot to take in, and it is overwhelming me."

**"**What is it?"

**"**I'll have to tell you lat- Merlin's beard it's her!" Blaise shouted.

What the hell? Both mine and Hermione's gaze followed his to see what was the matter. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Everyone was eating their food, or chatting amongst themselves. That was until we looked closer at Blaise's dumbfound facial expression, then back in the direction he was staring. That's when we saw her. She was walking towards us, a light skip to her pace. A smile was plastered across her face. It was none other than Luna Lovegood.

Author's Note-Did you like it? It felt a little awkward writting this chapter. It seemed like more of a filler, and I hate those. Please help me get this story over 50 reviews. Still can't believe this has gone even that far. Suggestion of the chapter is Fred Weasley in the World of Muggles by SophieSolemnlySwears. Awesome name. Review. Favorite. Follow. Anyone who can figure out what their password means gets a shotout, a PM from me, and any virtual thing you want.


	15. Containing the Beast

Author's Note- I can't believe you guys. 56 reviews. Lets make it to 60. I have a guest though. on the day I posted the last chapter I got three anonymous quest reviews. they didn't show up in my total reviews until today. Why? Anyway, thanks for all the support. Apparetly I am in a four way duel with checkerschance, narcisssamalfoyjwilliams11, and quest TheGoldenTrio. Well, if that is so, and we can pick three characters to fight with us, I call the death to rise and summon Dumbledor, Snape, and Sirius to my side to fight. BTW the way to those people I mentioned-"Avada Kadavra!" I win.

Chapter 16- Containing the Beast

Draco's POV.

*Flashback*

_"I'll have to tell you la- That's her!"_

*End flashback*

When I glanced at Blaise his eyes flash red for just a split second before returning to their normal coco brown colour. Then it hit me._Blaise is a vampire. Luna is his mate, and if I don't get him out of here he is probably going to lose any chance he had at capturing the love of the Ravenclaw girl._

"Time to go Blaise." I hiss.

"No!" Blaise protested.

He rose from his seat next to Hermione and started straight towards Luna. I grabbed at his arm, which he shrugged off. I gripped his arm firmer this time, standing up. He yanked his arm out of my grasp, and continued on with more pronounced determination in his step. Unable to see any other way to stop him, I tackled him to the ground. He struggled under me, fighting to get up, but I finally got him pinned down, a shocker considering he was a newborn vampire and should be a lot stronger.

"Hermione, go get Snape, then take Luna and wait outside of Professor Snape's office." I commanded even though I was starting to doubt just how long I could contain the beast.

Hermione nodded and then ran out of the Great Hall to find Snape, disappearing from sight.

I took in my surroundings quickly. A few students that were next to us were watching with confused expression, while other whispered, betting on if this would turn into a fight. Luna was approaching us. Blaise, upon seeing Luna drawing closer, looked at me, nodding in understanding. After I saw the look of panic that was mixed with desperation I let up on him. I stood up, pulling him with me. I flashed Luna a small smile as I ushered Blaise out of the Hall. I glanced back on last time to see Luna shrug. Then sit down, beginning to eat a bowl of pudding._Of course._

Outside the Great Hall I could hear the frantic steps of two runners, which I guessed had to be Professor Snape and Hermione. I pulled Blaise by the sleeve of his robe towards the pounding sound of feet against stone.

"Did you find her?" Professor Snape asked, once Blaise was in sight of him.

"Yeah," gasped Blaise.

"Who is she?"

Since Blaise looked unable to answer I did it for him. "Luna Lovegood."

"I see, well, we'll have some explaining to do, Miss. Granger would you be kind enough to fetch Luna from the Great Hall, and bring her to my office?"

"Of course, sir" Hermione nodded.

With that Hermione spun around in the other direction, shaking her head as she did so.

"Draco, Blaise follow me to my office, if you will."

We trailed behind him closely. His cloak billowing as we rushed down the staircases that lead to the dungeons. Snape unlocked the door when we arrived there, leading us in. He sat down behind his large, tattered desk, motioning us to take the seats before him. Before Snape could utter a single word, though, there came a knock from the door.

"Come in." Snape called coolly.

The door scraped across the floor as Hermione opened it, slid into the room with Luna, and closed it with a creaking sound. Hermione came to seat on the arm of the chair I sat in. My hands automatically found hers, rubbing soothing circle. Luna stood silently behind us, rocking back and forth on her heels, staring into space.

"Blaise, where do you want to start?" Professor Snape asked.

"Just go ahead and tell them everything." the Italian boy answered.

"If you wish. I assume that Draco has figured out already, and if not you two as well, that Blaise is a newborn vampire."

Hermione let out a small gasp. Luna seemed unfazed. Her eyes stayed trained on the ceiling.

Snapping out of her daze Luna responded, "That's great, Blaise. I had always found vampires to be quite interesting creatures. My great grandfather was a half vampire. Is that why you looked so handsome today? You just turned, and need to attract a mate don't you?" She said in a dream-like voice.

My jaw dropped and so did everyone else's. Did she seriously just say that she thought he looked good after that news? No why am I involved in this? Why should I give a damn? No this girl was so weird, but it made me sort of like her, that she was so different. She was going to be good for my best mate. She wouldn't be able to make him bored if she tried. Seeing how this was the way that she responded to him being a vampire I was excited to see what she would do when we told her that she was his mate.

"Yes...um...Miss Lovegood, that is what you are here for. You are Blaise's mate." Snape coughed.

"That's lovely isn't, Blaise? I always wanted a vampire mate. They're intriguing really." Luna said softly, standing in front of Blaise.

Blaise stood up and reached for her hand, pulling it to his cheek. "So you fancy me? You don't hate me, or resent me for the fact that you're my mate?"

"Nope... It's sweet actually. Do you fancy me too, Blaise?" she asked, staring it to his eyes.

"You're my mate. Of course I do, sweet." he answered truthfully.

I heard Hermione sigh beside me. I turned to her to read her expression, and to give Blaise and Luna a little bit of privacy. Her eyes watched him lovingly. A soft smile playing on her lips. Her expression started to change, turning into something more . . . evil dare I say it. She had a smirk on her lips now and a glint mischief in her eyes. I gave her a look showing my confusion. She just smirked and walked around me.

"Hey, Luna, you know how we are cousins?" she said, tapping the mystical girl on the shoulder.

"Yes, Hermione. What about it? It was lovely news to receive." she smiled.

"Well, seeing as you are Blaise's mate I'm assuming that you two will get married sometime in the future."

"Probably."

What was Hermione doing bring up the topic of marriage already. They just found out they liked each other ten minute ago. Had my girlfriend lost her mind?

"Then welcome to the family, Blaise." Hermione said, extending a hand to shake Blaise's.

A moment of confusion flashed across Blaise's face before he stuck out his hand and shook hers firmly. Then he stirred both girls over to where I was sitting.

"Looks like I'm gonna be related to your best friend more than you." Hermione said.

All three of them laughed, Blaise laughing the hardest. He knew the full story behind this. We had always talked as kids about how cool it would be to be related. Now my girlfriend had a better chance at being a part of the same family as my best mate than I did. It wasn't fair. She could be so evil. I honestly couldn't see how she was sorted into Gryffindor when she did such Slytherin-like actions.

"You guys are mean. Especially you, Hermione. How could you do this to me?" I whined.

"This can be payback for the time you fell out of a tree on top of me. That really hurt." she said.

"The sexual tension around you two is so strong." Luna stated.

We all turned to look at her like she had said that she was a going to run around the Great Hall naked. In disbelief, I would have never expected her to say such a thing. But she did. Blaise was the first to recover, and started laughing. Hermione blushed, but giggled a little bit too. Once I started laughing Professor Snape chuckled and pointed us towards the door, reminding Luna to stay close to Blaise. He would need her to get energy and to help resist killing other students. He was a whole different person around me and Blaise, his almost children.

"Hey, why don't we all go on a double date next week? It's not a Hogsmeade weekend, but we can still go do something on the grounds. It's been so nice out." Hermione asked.

"Sure." we all chorused.

Author's Note- Okay, so I know pretty much nothing about vampires. If you know anything more and could help me, please PM or something. Hope you lked it. Review. Favorite. Follow. It meas a lot. also nobody got the what the password meant, so try to find out. YOu will recieve a PM from me, a shotout, and any virtual ideam you want. P.S. narcisssamalfoyjwilliams11 you don't count because I had to force you to do it, you bad best friend. Suggestion of the chapter is I am Hermione Granger, Mate of Draco Malfoy by CherriLuvsMusic.


	16. Forever Together

Author's Note- Hullo. This is the last chapter. Please review. Enjoy even though it is stort. It says enough I think. Maybe not. Anyway, I will have a Fredmione coming soon. More detail at the end. I can't express in words what it meant to me to write this. Thank you for your support. Love you, now enjoy my last say on this story.

Chapter 16- Forever Together

_**Hermione's POV**_

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"How many times have I told you that I am not telling you or Luna?"

"I don't know."

"Seven times, Hermione." Blaise piped up.

"Shut up, Blaise." I hissed.

"Thank you, Blaise." Draco replied as we strolled through the castle.

"He is a good vampire isn't he? I like him." Luna said.

Luna and Blaise stopped walking and began kissing. Though Draco and Hermione found it disturbing at times they understood. With the whole vampire thing Blaise's emotions were a little off. At any moment Luna would strike him like it was the first time he had seen her, and he couldn't control himself. He just had to have her right there. Sometimes I wished Draco was like that, and then I stop thinking that. I love Draco and everything he does. I don't want him any other way than he is.

I kiss his cheek and hug him. He pulls me closer to his side as we walk down the warm corridor. The sun shines through the floor to ceiling windows, lighting the corridor brighter than ever. It's beautiful... Like in the movies where the princess is walking around the castle in an image of perfectness. It's like that. I love it. There is no one around to disturb us. Not like they have been. The twins have kept them off our back. They just ignore us now, unless they are close friends that don't give a damn about what we do with our lives. They're ours lives to live, not theirs.

I laugh. Just from pure joy. Is it weird that we are on the verge of going into a war and I don't care? I feel like nothing can stop me. With the love of Draco nothing can hurt me. He is all I need. If the war was going to happen, he would keep me whole. It's strange for me to think this. I am the one that saved him from the pain. From his father's abuse. Helped to pull the family back together, but it doesn't feel that way. It feels more like they had helped me. If not for Draco who knows if I would have discovered that Luna was my cousin. Who would have loved me like Draco does. Then I think backwards again. Who would have loved Draco more than I do now? No one.

"I wouldn't know what to do without you. I love you, Draco." I whisper.

"I love you too, Hermione." he breathes into my hair.

We stand there gazing into each other's eyes. Reading all the emotions that we can't explain with words. So much in just that one look. We don't break away from until Luna and Blaise skip up to us.

"Ready?" Blaise ask.

I sigh reluctantly before averting my eyes to him and Luna. Draco grunts beside me at Blaise.

Draco pushes open the door in front of use. I wouldn't have seen it if he hadn't have opened it. Draco pulls me in after him. We are in a large empty room. I don't recognize it, but there is a hint of something familiar about the feel of the room. After a minute of thought I give up on guess.

"Where are we?" ask one last time.

"The Room of Requirements." Draco and Blaise answer.

"Why here?"

"Why are you asking so many questions today, Hermione? You are the brightest witch of your age, you should know." Blaise chuckled.

"We're here because it can become anything we want it. I'm right aren't I, Blaise. We can imagine ourselves anywhere we want to be. It's the perfect date really." Luna said softly.

"Yes, we are, Luna." Blaise answered.

"What do we want then?" Luna asked.

"It's different for each of us. You two can decide yourselves. I already have an idea of what Hermione and I want." Draco replied.

Draco wrapped his arm around my waist and stirred me towards the back of the large room. Draco covers my eyes with his hand, just like he had on our first date. "No peeking." he whispered.

"I won't."

I felt the ground beneath my feet shift. Become uneven yet soft. I kicked my shoes off so I could feel the ground. The earth squished between my toes. I was standing on a patch of moss. A breeze drift to us, bringing the scent of crushed leaves and flowers. I could here a river running in the distance. I could only imagine what was here. I knew this place without even seeing it.

I turned around and threw myself at Draco. Kissing him in the most loving way. I kissed him like there was tomorrow. Like this was our last day even though it was nothing close to our last day. This was just the being. Of us. Of life. Of destiny. His lips moved with mine, feeling the connection, sharing the same emotions. This was best kiss by far. It meant so much more than any other kiss we had shared. I couldn't put it into words. This kiss told everything. That we wanted each other forever. That we wanted each other. That we needed each other. I couldn't live without him, and he couldn't live without me. All of this was said in the one kiss.

When we broke apart our eyes didn't break away. I stared into his crystal blue eyes. The ones that were once filled with so much anger and pain that first night that we truly met. So much had changed in such a small amount of time. All for the good. My eyes began to glass over. Tears of happiness spilled over. "Why are you crying, love?"

"Because I love you. Everything is perfect now."

"You made it perfect. If it wasn't for you I would still be the sad man behind blue eyes. No longer am I that. You saved me. My family. We are whole. All of us."

"You should have never been that sad. It wasn't fair."

"Everything is fine now, love. You are my life raft. You are my life. I will hold on with everything I've got."

"And so will I."

"Forever."

"Together."

He brought me into another kiss. It was so soft and gentle... that I forgot everything around me. I forgot that we were in the Room of Requirements, but fell into the scene of our first date that we had created here. I fell into us. Together we were whole, just like he said. Keeping each other alive through anything life was going to throw at us. Keeping each other happy... Forever and ever.

Author's Note-** That's it. I hope you liked it. **I have so much fun writting this. You guys where great so I ask just one last thing from you. Can everyone that is following this story please leave a review as a last contribute to my first completed story. If you review on this chapter I will be PM-ing you and thanking you. Also the name of this chapter is what the Heads Dorm password means. I will be posting a Fredmione within the week. It is halfway based on my true story. Take a look at it when it is posted. Thank you all. It made me soooooooo happy to come home everyday and see that people were reading and enjoying my story. Love to you all.

GodsOfEgypt09


End file.
